Mahou Shoujo Lirical Nanoha: Shadows
by infamous21
Summary: Las sombras te hacen creer cosas que no son, los errores te pueden costar muy caros y el pasado siempre puede volver a por ti.
1. Pólogo

**Prólogo**

Mid-Childa, 15 de Enero de 2010

Corría por la lluvia como si nada le importara, porque nada le parecía tener algún significado especial, los edificios no eran más que borrones a sus ojos, la calle mojada y sucia solo reflejaba parte del peso que llevaba en el pecho y el horizonte...

Ahora mismo ni el horizonte veía con claridad.

Podían ser las lágrimas, podía ser su incomprensión, podía ser simplemente que sus heridas eran demasiado para poder seguir manteniéndose en pie.

Y aún así, seguía luchando.

_¿Porque? ¿Porque?_

_¿Es este mi destino?_

_Nanoha, ¿porque no estas conmigo?_

Pasos se acercaban más y más a donde estaba, ella sabía, solo sabía que no podría salir de aquello con vida, pero tenía que alejarlos, tenía que...

-Aqui estas...-susurro una voz.

Fate T. Harlaow se detuvo respirando pesadamente, su líquido de vida corriendo a través de su brazo y su cabeza haciendo casi imposible su visión, pero al menos lo había conseguido.

Los había alejado.

-Si, parece que no puedo correr más.-susurro ella.

-Entonces, muere.

Cerró los ojos esperando a que todo aquello acabara, en parte así lo quería, en parte odiaba no estar para proteger ha todos aquellos que quería, en parte...

Ella solo quería descansar.

Su cuerpo no dio más de si y cayó en el suelo mientras sentía el impacto del arma en su espalda haciendo que todo no fuera más que un simple borrón, aunque ella solo llevara una cosa en mente.

Nanoha.

_Nanoha..._

La lluvia pareció querer compartir su dolor con ella y comenzó a tronar más fuerte y poderosa que nunca llevándose los rastros de sus heridas lejos de todos los ojos y de toda la ayuda.

Hasta que algo, una luz, apareció en el cielo.

_¿Nanoha?_

-Deteneos.

Sus atacantes se detuvieron para luego caer inconscientes y entonces la luz se le acerco y le acarició la cabeza suavemente.

-Tranquila, todo estará bien ahora.

-¿Na...no...ha?-susurro.

-Shh, no hables ahora.

Fate no discutió, solo se dejo llevar con la persona que la arrastraba lejos del dolor mientras, con su maltrecha visión, pudo percatarse de que había más luces alejando a sus atacantes.

Entonces notó una luz muy suave envolverla y un calor que no conocía muy bien pero del que no quería apartarse, la verdad es que ya no quería hacer nada más que dormir mucho tiempo.

_Nanoha..._

_Donde estés, se feliz_

_Cumple tus sueños_

_Porque aunque no lo creas_

_Yo siempre te quise,_

_A mi manera._


	2. Chapter 1

**Capitulo 1**

Kaito Toshiba entró en el despacho de su padre, Sasuke Toshiba que observaba desde una pantalla de televisión los progresos de su paciente, una joven rubia, de hermosa figura y ojos borgoña. La joven respondía al nombre de Fate Testarossa, pero cuando alguien intentaba preguntarle sobre su pasado, ella simplemente no contestaba.

-Papa, ¿algún cambio?

-No y me preocupa, a pesar de no decir nada, su mirada es tan triste que me hace pensar que algo malo le tuvo que pasar antes de la atacaran.

Kaito también lo pensaba y sospechaba que todo aquello tenía que ver con la chica que Fate nombró cuando estuvo semi-inconsciente, la tal Nanoha.

-¿Has investigado?

-Si, pero no hay nada de ella, es como si fuera recién caída del cielo.

-Es imposible hijo, tiene que haber algo de ella en algún lugar.

-Ya no se donde buscar padre.

Sasuke suspiro y volvió a mirar la pantalla donde la joven se mantenía callada inclinando la cabeza hacia la ventana, como si intentara mirar más allá...hacia el cielo.

-Dijiste que tenía uniforme de Enforcer, ¿verdad?

-Si, he recabado todos los archivos pero no encuentro nada de ninguna Enforcer desaparecida.

-Esta bien, hijo, voy a hablar con ella.

Kaito asintió mientras su padre se levantaba y juntos los dos, se marcharon a hablar con la joven tan extraña que el chico había encontrado, al principio pensó que era una civil más en peligro, hasta que se dio cuenta de su uniforme de Enforcer y desde entonces todo se había vuelto un misterio, no había nada sobre ella.

Absolutamente nada.

-Y dime hijo, ¿cuantos enemigos tenía cuando llegasteis?

-Seis.

Su padre se detuvo y lo miro sorprendido mientras la puerta del cuarto de la joven se abría delante de ellos.

-¿Sobrevivió a seis enemigos?

-Si, yo también me sorprendí.

* * *

><p>Fate notó la presencia de los dos hombres que tenía delante de ella, según le había dicho el más joven de los dos, sus nombres eran Kaito y Sasuke Toshiba, Comandante y Capitán de La Base Numero 15 de TSAB, del Planeta Administrado Nº 69. La verdad es que ella no tenía demasiadas ganas de hablar, pero ellos la habían salvado, aunque aún no sabía porque, y se habían hecho cargo de ella por lo que les debía cierto respeto.<p>

-Hola, soy Kaito y este es mi padre y Comandante Sasuke Toshiba.

-Hola, joven.

Fate asintió lentamente, intentando buscar algo con lo que pudiera identificarse, hasta que toco algo metálico y de su propiedad, algo triangular.

-¿Este es tu dispositivo?

Ella volvió a asentir, acariciando a su Bardiche con cariño mientras lo iniciaba y lo inclinaba hacia delante donde notaba a los dos hombres.

-Bardiche, muestrales.

-Yes...Sir...

Bardiche comenzó a iluminarse hasta mostrarles escenas de aquella batalla en una de las oscura calles de Mid-Childa, el pequeño dispositivo les mostró como realmente sus atacantes no iban a por ella, si no que su objetivo era muy distinto y la única misión de la joven era alejarlos lo máximo posible de aquel lugar.

Vieron la terrible pelea, como la mujer rubia que tenían delante había luchado contra los seis, como ellos la golpeaban casi sin darle tiempo más que esquivar, observaron a uno de ellos golpearla en la cabeza, a otro hacerlo en las costillas, a otro en la espalda, vieron como ella atacaba sin cesar, toda su atención centrada en detenerlos a toda costa, se dieron cuenta de como había llegado al estado en que se encontraban cuando Kaito la rescato, porque se había convertido en lo que era ahora.

Bardiche detuvo las imágenes mientras Fate lo volvía a colocar con cariño en un pequeño colgante que llevaba ahora siempre en el cuello, lo acarició un par de veces y volvió a levantar su cabeza hacia los dos hombres.

Sasuke sintió que su corazón se rompía por la joven que tenía delante de él y miro a su hijo mientras este le acercaba a Fate un pequeño bastón, el cual desplegó antes de dejárselo entre sus manos.

-Es...bueno, pensé que te sería de ayuda para moverte por aquí.-dijo el joven.

Fate asintió tomándolo entre sus manos y se levantó de la cama colocandolo en el suelo a medida que comenzaba a caminar con el, parecía perdida, sola, triste.

_Demasiado triste._-pensó Sasuke.

Entonces recordó su estatus de Enforcer y una idea se abrió paso en su mente, no iba a ser fácil conseguirlo, pero realmente quería ayudar a aquella joven y darle aunque fuera, un poco de la paz que tanto necesitaba.

-Oye Fate, tengo algo que proponerte.-dijo de repente.

Tanto ella como Kaito se giraron hacia Sasuke mientras este sonreía y acercaba su mano a las manos de Fate unidas con el bastón.

-Quiero que trabajes como Enforcer para mi.

Kaito lo miro sorprendido y a Fate se le cayó el bastón mientras negaba con la cabeza, porque era imposible, con su estado, ella jamás podría trabajar de nuevo como una Enforcer.

-Es imposible, señor.-dijo la rubia.

-No creas, vamos, yo te enseñare a moverte.

-Pero mi estado...

Sasuke se acercó hasta quedar cara a cara con ella y en silencio, levanto su mano para atacarla cuando de repente, ella lo esquivo e intento contestar a su ataque con el bastón, Sasuke detuvo el ataque y sonrió mientras Fate tocaba sorprendida su bastón.

-¿Ves? No estas tan mal.

-Pero...

-Vamos Fate, solo necesitas práctica y yo necesito a gente como tu.

Fate se mordió el labio superior y cerró los ojos mientras pensaba durante largo rato sobre lo que debía o no debía hacer, tenia la oportunidad en sus manos.

Si se quedaba, podría recuperar algo de su vida.

Si se iba, no tendría nada.

Y con esos pensamientos, llegó a una decisión.

-Esta bien, Comandante, trabajare para usted.

-Muchas gracias, Enforcer Testarossa.

-Espero que mi ceguera no le cause problemas.

-No te preocupes, no lo hará.

Kaito y Sasuke sonrieron mientras le daban la bienvenida a la nueva miembro de su equipo, La Enforcer Fate Testarossa.


	3. Chapter 2

**Capitulo 2**

Los tubos de ensayo se repartían por toda la sala, los líquidos de cada compuesto, fórmulas y demás complejidades matemáticas se hacían forma en un cuaderno situado en el borde del escritorio mientras todo se mezclaba delante de él.

Eso era lo que él quería, la fórmula perfecta, la que le diera el ser más poderoso de todos los tiempos, tenía ADN de Vivio Takamachi, tenía también parte del ADN de Nanoha Takamachi, pero le faltaba la otra parte del puzzle, la más importante, necesitaba el Linker Core de Fate Testarossa Harlaow para concluir su trabajo.

-Te voy a encontrar, Fate...te voy a encontrar.-canturreaba el hombre.

Dejo sus tubos en su lugar correspondiente y miro dentro de los amplios tubos que tenía llenos de un líquido que mantenía el cuerpo de una persona intacto y él tenía en total siete de ellos, sus preciadas criaturas, antes imperfectas que ahora serían casi imparables, hasta que encontraran a Testarossa y entonces serían invencibles y se vengarían de Vivio y Nanoha Takamachi.

Ese era su mayor deseo y lo iba a cumplir, pero antes debía encontrar a aquella estúpida que había interferido en sus planes casi arruinándolos.

-Señor, tenemos que movernos, La Unidad Numero 6 esta a punto de localizarnos.-dijo un hombre.

-Adelante.

-¿Donde nos dirigimos, señor?

-A un planeta administrado, donde no sospechen de nosotros.

-Esta bien, entonces creo que podemos ir al Planeta Administrado Nº 69, señor.

El hombre miro a su piloto y se acercó a él con curiosidad, a estas alturas todos los planetas administrados debían saber quien era él y lo que hacía.

-¿Esta seguro?

-Si señor, La Base Número 15 no tiene contacto directo con Mid-Childa por ser una base solo de rescate a bajo nivel, no tendremos problemas para establecernos gracias a su flujo de turistas que supera la media en gran medida ni tampoco para movernos ya que como le he dicho, La Base Número 15 no tiene archivos de los ataques fuera de su zona.

El hombre sonrió mientras se acomodaba en su silla y tomaba un trago de su bebida, por fin liberado de persecuciones, la gente lo creía muerto y se había asegurado que los que sabían la verdad a cerca de él estuvieran callados.

Volvió a mirar a sus creaciones tomando otro trago de su bebida, esta vez lo haría bien y podría tener todo lo que siempre había deseado, su criatura perfecta.

Porque Jail Scaglietti conseguiría su criatura perfecta a cualquier precio.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Dos semanas después, Planeta Administrado Nº 69<strong>_

-¡Vamos Fate, más rápido!

-Bardiche, ¡Sonic Move!

-¡Sonic Drive!

Sasuke miraba desde el piso superior como Kaito entrenaba a Fate, su agilidad era admirable, era mucho más versátil y veloz que él y su hijo Kaito, pero Kaito tenía más experiencia en combates cuerpo a cuerpo pudiera ver a su enemigo o no, era un arte raro en su hijo, pero Kaito trabajaba con sensaciones, podía notar como un enemigo se acercaba o se alejaba de él pudiéndose preparar para su ataque.

Y eso, era lo que intentaba enseñarle a Fate, que cada vez aprendía más deprisa igual que su dispositivo, Bardiche, que era capaz de avisar de Fate cada vez que ella no lograba notar por donde vendría el ataque de Kaito.

-Esta bien, Fate, dejemoslo por ahora.

-Vamos, estaba empezando.

-Si, lo se, pero yo ya no tengo edad para esto.

Fate rió, dándole con Bardiche levemente en la cabeza mientras Kaito la seguía con su risa, entonces Sasuke sonrió, parecían hermanos, él quería que lo fueran, había aprendido a querer a esa muchacha callada que poco a poco se mostraba a ellos dos como una mujer bondadosa y que echaba de menos a su familia real, una de la que nunca hablaba, pero que siempre llevaba en sus pensamientos.

Bajó las escaleras con el regalo que había traído para ella unas horas antes, había pensado mucho en aquello e incluso Kaito le había ayudado a elegirlo, pero todavía no sabía como iba reaccionar ella ante aquella sorpresa.

-¡Papa!

-Hola hijos.

Fate sonrió e inclino su cabeza en modo de saludo mientras volvía a su uniforme de trabajo y Kaito le pasaba su bastón que había aprendido a manejar con mucha habilidad.

-Fate, tengo algo para ti.

-¿Para mi?

-Si, dame la mano.

Fate levanto su cabeza hacía él con sorpresa mostrandole unos ojos borgoña sin vida, tan opacos que tuvo que esconder un gesto de tristeza y reemplazarlo con una sonrisa mientras ella le tendía su mano, él la agarro y la acerco hasta su sorpresa.

-¿Que es?-preguntó.

-Espera y verás.

De pronto, Fate sintió que algo le lamía la mano, sorprendida, empezó a tocarlo notando un pelaje suave recorrer sus manos, se agacho para abrazarlo y las lamidas se repartieron por su cara haciendola reir y querer llorar al mismo tiempo.

-Gracias...-susurro.

El perro movió su cola mientras colocaba su cabeza debajo de la barbilla de ella y la sostenía, como si pudiera notar sus ganas de llorar, porque realmente quería llorar.

-Es un perro lazarillo, Fate, este será tu compañero a partir de hoy.

-Gracias, muchas gracias.

Fate se levantó del suelo con el perro a su lado y abrazó a Sasuke haciendo que el hombre se tambaleara por la emoción y sintiera su corazón estallar y de repente, lo sintió...

El amor de un padre por su hija, comprendió que él quería ser el padre de Fate, quería que fuera feliz y quería ser capaz de darle todo lo que ella pidiera, porque aquella rubia había conseguido volverlo blando y lloroso.

-Fate, se mi hija.

Notó la sorpresa de la joven, la sonrisa de Kaito mientras se unía a su abrazo, noto su corazón acelerarse esperando la respuesta de Fate que parecía estar más callada que de costumbre, como si luchara con un demonio interior.

_Idiota, te has pasado, ¿se mi hija? Si casi parece que le estés pidiendo matrimonio._

Entonces ella sonrió y acaricio la cabeza del perro que ladró y movió su cola como si hubiese decidido que aquella chica iba a ser su dueña de ahora en adelante.

_Realmente, Fate sabe como capturar el corazón de todos._-pensó sonriendo.

Y se giro hacia él, tomando sus manos y las de Kaito para unirlas mientras el perro bailaba alrededor de los tres, el corazón de Sasuke pareció pararse en aquel momento.

-Será un honor ser tu hija, Sasuke Toshiba.


	4. Chapter 3

**Capitulo 3**

Sus papeles se arremolinaban alrededor de su escritorio, su migraña parecía solo ir en aumento mientras las noticias sobre los rumores de Scaglietti se hacían más presentes a cada momento.

-Hayate, es la prensa.

-Diles que no puedo atenderles, Shari.

Otra ronda más de la prensa con preguntas que no tenían respuesta acabarían con ella, Signum y cualquiera que intentara resolver sus dudas, suspiro pesadamente y volvió a repasar sus fichas de Scaglietti, tenía que haber algo que confirmara si vivía o había muerto cuando fueron a salvar a Vivio.

-Perdona Hayate pero...

-¿Es que no hay nadie que pueda hacerse cargo de ellos?

-Antes se encargaba Fate...

Hayate miro a Shari durante unos segundos antes de desconectar la comunicación y volver su mirada a sus papeles, pero era incapaz de leer nada, no después de que el nombre tabú de su unidad se nombrara.

_Fate Testarossa._

Nadie conocía sus motivos para hacer lo que hizo, nadie supo que fue de ella después de uno de los ataques a Momoko y Shiro Takamachi y realmente Hayate se preguntaba si alguna vez querría saberlo, si alguna vez podría volver a mirar a Fate a los ojos.

_Flashback_

_-Comandante Yagami, sabemos de que dispositivo son los cortes encontrados en La Residencia Takamachi._

_Hayate se sentaba en su despacho mientras el oficial, Marcus Kyo le entregaba los informes sobre el ataque a los Takamachi, un ataque de los más extraño, ya que a pesar de estar todos en la casa, solo Momoko y Shiro fueron atacados heridos con varios cortes sin mayor importancia, la sangre de ellos había sido identificada, igual que varias marcas de cortes hechas por ellos con sus cuchillos que usaron para defenderse, pero los cortes creados por el dispositivo de su atacante eran demasiado similares a los de un dispositivo que Hayate conocía muy bien._

_-¿Fate T. Harlaow?_

_-Si, Comandante, los cortes pertenecen al dispositivo de su Enforcer._

_Hayate no podía creerse que los cortes fueran del dispositivo de Fate, era la única prueba que tenía sobre los atacantes ya que, por desgracia, ni Shiro ni Momoko recordaban nada sobre lo ocurrido solo que se habían defendido como habían podido creando marcas de cortes en todas direcciones._

_-No...no puede ser ella, quiero decir, Fate es gran amiga de la familia._

_-Pues solo aparece el perfil de su Bardiche en el lugar del crimen y los alrededores._

_Fin Flashback_

Pocos días después, se habían llevado a Fate, había sido testigo de los gritos e insultos de sus compañeros, las duras miradas de sus amigos, entre ellos la de ella y el desprecio de Nanoha y Vivio.

Y a partir de ahí, no habían sabido nada más de Fate si estaba viva o muerta, si se encontraba bien o alguien la había capturado, no sabían absolutamente nada y eso en el fondo estaba matándolos, porque si Scaglietti estaba vivo, Fate ya no sería su único problema.

Al fin y al cabo, era el creador de Fate y de su dispositivo y quería vengarse de Nanoha y Vivio, además de ser uno de los pocos que tenía poder para llevar a cabo esa venganza.

Por eso ella rezaba para no encontrar a Scaglietti vivo y que ellos tuvieran razón, rezaba para que el causante de todo fuera Scaglietti y Fate fuera inocente, ella solo rezaba para que todo aquello acabara de una maldita vez.

-Hayate, es Carim tiene algo urgente que decirte.

-Comunicame con ella, Signum.

Delante de ella apareció la cara de Carim con marcas de clara preocupación mientras le mostraba una foto en su lado derecho, desde ahí, podía ver una nave gigante que volaba sin rumbo fijo y de la que, al parecer, habían perdido rastro segundos después.

-¿Que es esto, Carim?

-Fijate bien, ¿de quien es la nave?

Hayate se acercó a la foto hasta que pudo fijarse bien en aquella nave y entonces su cara palideció notablemente al tiempo que se alejaba y se apoyaba pesadamente contra su sillón, intentando asimilar, era verdad, todo era verdad...

Scaglietti estaba con vida y eso solo podía significar que todo su equipo volvía a estar en peligro, especialmente Nanoha y Vivio ya que fueron ellas junto con Fate las que desbarataron sus planes en la captura de Vivio.

-Hayate...

-Avisaré a todo el mundo, necesitamos proteger a Nanoha y Vivio especialmente y por favor, por ahora mantenlo en secreto hasta que tenga todo establecido.

Carim la miro sorprendida, como si no supiera que estaba haciendo pero Hayate sabía que estaba haciendo, posiblemente era la único que podía hacer ahora por su amiga, porque si ella se enteraba de la verdad, no sabía como podía reaccionar.

-Pero Hayate...

-Por favor, Carim, necesito tenerlo todo, lo último que me hace falta después de lo de Fate es perder a Nanoha o a Vivio.

Carim asintió y cortó las comunicaciones con cara preocupada mientras Hayate se apresuraba a reunir a todo su equipo a excepción de Nanoha, tenía que contarles lo que acababa de ver y como podrían proceder ahora.

* * *

><p>Fate paseaba con su perro, al que había llamado Terri, mientras sentía el aire fresco correr a través de ella como cuando era adolescente y corría con Nanoha por el parque, el recuerdo le hizo sonreír mientras escuchaba a Sasuke y Kaito hablar detrás de ella.<p>

Se sentía tan bien, todavía añoraba a sus amigos, su madre y Chrono, Amy y sus sobrinos, todavía lloraba al pensar en Nanoha y Vivio pero esta vida que le habían dado no parecía tan mala si solo se dejaba llevar.

_Voy a por ti, Fate Testarossa._

Sasuke y Kaito corrieron hacia Fate cuando ella se dobló en dolor agarrando su cabeza entre sus manos y gritando como si fuera una niña asustada, a su lado, Terri ladraba y gruñía como si notara una presencia indeseable.

-Papa, ¿que le esta pasando?

-¡Sacadme de aquí, por favor!

Sasuke cogió a Fate entre sus brazos y Kaito llamo a Terri que rápidamente lo siguió mientras salían de aquel lugar mientras la joven Enforcer seguía llorando y gritando que se alejara de ella, lo más extraño es que no había nadie a parte de ellos en aquel lugar.

No muy lejos de allí, Scaglietti miraba por los alrededores de la ciudad en busca de plantas especiales para seguir con sus avances cuando se topo con La Base Numero 15 y sonrió.

-Esto va a ser muy divertido.-susurro sonriendo.


	5. Chapter 4

**Capitulo 4**

-Hayate, ¿seguro que no quieres contárselo?

Hayate negó con la cabeza mientras se presentaba delante de su equipo, en el, Signum, Vita, Shamal, Zafira, Teana, Subaru, Caro y Erio acababan de recibir las noticias sobre Scaglietti y se preparaban para recibir las ordenes de su Comandante.

-Vita y Subaru, os quiero cerca de Nanoha todo el tiempo, os ireís relevando de manera que ella no sospeche demasiado de que en realidad la estáis protegiendo, en caso de cualquier ataque, quiero que habiseis inmediatamente a la base y las protegeis. Sigum y Teana, investigad quiero el paradero de Scaglietti tan pronto como sea posible, sin errores, ni contradicciones. Shamal y Zafira, quiero que mantengais la sala médica preparada para cualquier incidente, no se si será necesario pero no quiero errores, no en este asunto, ¿entendido?

Todos asintieron y Hayate dio por acabada la sesión y pidiendo a Caro y Erio que se quedaran algo más ya que necesitaba hablar con ellos.

-Os pedí que os quedarais porque necesito que hagais una misión muy especial que no puedo pedir a nadie más.

-Estamos a sus ordenes, Comandante.

-Quiero que busqueis a Fate y la traigais aquí en calidad de detenida.

Los dos jovenes miraron al suelo nerviosos, sabía lo que tenían que hacer pero aún así, siempre era duro detener a la persona que siempre había cuidado de ellos, Hayate lo sabía y por eso se acerco a ellos agarrando sus manos y mirandolos a los ojos.

-Creedme no es solo por lo que hizo, si no porque de ese modo, también podremos evitar que Scaglietti la encuentre.

-Esta bien, Comandante, lo haremos.

-Si algo bueno nos enseño la Enforcer Testarossa fue que siempre debíamos luchar por lo que creíamos justo.

Hayate sonrió a medias y los dejo marchar con un sabor agridulce no quería ponerlos en aquella situación pero Fate parecía ser culpable de todo lo que se le acusaba, su Bardiche parecía ser el arma que había dejado aquellas marcas en el Midoriya Café y ella había estado demasiado rara días antes de que empezarán los ataques a los Takamachi por lo que se dejo llevar y creer en las pruebas más que la que era su amiga, aunque ahora pasado el tiempo, dolía reacordar.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Flashback<strong>_

_Hayate entró en la sala donde tenían a Fate retenida los miembros del consejo, su manos estaban atadas y llevaba puesta el traje de presa especial que usaban para los presos más peligrosos o de delitos más duros, como era el caso de su amiga._

_-Hayate, menos mal que habeis recapa..._

_-¿Porque Fate?_

_Fate la miro sorprendida antes de suspirar, parecía cansada de todo aquello, además a pesar de intentar esconderlo, tenía ciertos rasguños que por lo que le habían contado los carceleros fue de peleas con otros presos que ella misma había metido en aquel lugar._

_-No he sido yo._

_-¿Entonces que hacen las marcas de tu Bardiche por toda la casa?_

_-No lo se, Hayate, puede que no sea ni Bardiche, puede que haya un dispositivo identico._

_-Lo dudo, cada dispositivo es único y las marcas son casi identicas._

_-Tu lo has dicho, son casi identicas, no iguales._

_Hayate no quería decir más, no quería provocarle más dolor, pero estaba convencida de su culpabilidad las pruebas eran casi exactas y su actitud días antes del ataque era demasiado rara para no sospechar._

_-No para los magos artificiales como tu, Fate, para vosotros vuestros dispositivos son únicos pero pueden variar levemente en función de como los useis y como esteis programados y tu..._

_-Y yo soy la creación de Precia Testarossa, ¿verdad?...un monstruo.-murmuro._

_La morena aparto la mirada sin saber a cual de las dos había hecho más daño aquellas palabras, ella solo pretendía ir en paz, no crear aquella charla que solo traería más dolor._

_-Vete Hayate._

_-Fate..._

_-Solo marchate, ¿vale? Ya esta todo dicho y si tu piensas así, dudo que Nanoha o Vivio piensen distinto a ti, por no hablar de los demás._

_Hayate se levanto de su asiento y se marcho sin mirar atrás, de haberlo hecho, habría visto un reguero de lágrimas cayendo de lo que ellas y los demás llamaban monstruo._

_**Fin Flashback**_

* * *

><p>Desde entonces y hasta que se había escapado no supo nada más de ella, solo que después de su desaparición atacaron a los Takamachi, otra vez con las mismas marcas, las de Fate Testarossa y desde entonces no había habido un solo ataque más, ni siquiera una pequeña pista de donde podía estar su ex-Enforcer, nada como si la tierra hubiera decidido castigarla por todo lo que había hecho.<p>

* * *

><p>-Bueno Fate, ¿como te sientes?<p>

Fate giro su cara hacia donde venía la voz de Kaito que se aproximaba a ella, su perro, Terri, comenzó a moverse y escucho como Kaito lo saludaba dandole unas palmaditas en la cabeza para luego sentarse al lado de ella.

-Mejor, gracias por sacarme de allí.

-No fue nada, pero dime, ¿que te paso?

-Escuche una voz.

-¿Una voz?

Realmente no era una voz cualquiera, era la voz de Jail Scaglietti, como si todavía estuviera vivo y fuera a por ella con un equipo de magos artificiales totalmente nuevos y mucho más poderosos que los números.

-Si, pero seguramente fuera una pesadilla de mi pasado.-sonrió.

-Puede ser, yo también tengo de eso a veces, ¿sabes? Con mi madre.-susurro el chico.

Fate agarró su mano y puso cara de curiosidad, preguntándose quien sería aquella mujer y porque Kaito tenía la voz tan triste al hablar de ella.

-¿Puedo preguntar sobre ella?

-Si, claro.

-¿Como era?

Lo escucho detenerse, respirar varias veces como si estuviera pensando en que contarle sobre aquella mujer.

-Verás mi madre...era como tu.-dijo al fin.

-¿Como yo?-pregunto ella.

-Si, era rubia como tu y también una Enforcer, ella y mi padre se enamoraron durante varias misiones en las que trabajaron juntos, siempre hacía su mejor esfuerzos por ayudar a los demás y siempre decía que su mayor sueño era un mundo de paz.

-Vaya, parecía una gran mujer...¿que le paso?

-Murió en una misión...ella, protegió a mi padre de un ataque y bueno...-susurro.

Fate lo abrazó conociendo demasiado bien los sentimientos que había experimentado su madre en aquellos momentos, los mismos que ella sentía por Nanoha siempre que estaba en peligro y extrañamente le pareció que su relación con Nanoha era muy parecida a la de los padres de Kaito, una lastima que acabara de aquella manera.

-Se que igual no te sirve de nada pero...seguro que ella esta muy orgullosa de ti y de tu padre.

Tocó la cara de Kaito para ver a través de sus dedos como sonreía cuando escucho una puerta que se abría y su perro comenzaba a ladrar mientras corría hacia la persona que entraba.

-Fate...¿todo bien?

La voz de Sasuke la reconfortó como la de un padre cuando la niña se cae y él la coge en brazos para acunarla y, por primera vez en semanas, comenzó a sonreír de verdad.

-Si, ahora todo esta perfecto.

Porque aunque no pudiera volver nunca con Nanoha y Vivio, aunque no podría reclamar su inocencia, ahora tenía una familia que la valoraba y creía en ella a pesar de su ceguera y eso, era todo lo que necesitaba en aquel momento.


	6. Chapter 5

**Capitulo 5**

Nanoha se levantó como todos los días y llevó a Vivio a clases antes de pasar por su casa y ver a sus padres, a los que no había dejado de visitar desde sus ataques, siempre acompañada de Subaru o Vita con absurdas excusas que realmente ella no creía, pero por lo menos, le daban la paz de no estar sola.

Porque a pesar de todo, sin Fate es todo lo que sentía, la soledad sin sus brazos, la agonía de no tenerla cada noche a su lado, la estaba matando lentamente pero también la odiaba por lo que había hecho, porque por más que intentaba pensar no sabía porque había atacado a sus padres, ¿ella había hecho algo y había decidido vengarse? Por alguna razón, no podía imaginar a Fate haciendo aquello, pero las pruebas hablaban por si solas y a ella no le quedaba ninguna duda, solo preguntas.

-Nanoha...¡Nanoha!-grito Subaru.

-¿Subaru?...Perdona, ¿que decias?

-Que dejes de estar en las nubes...de verdad, creo que necesitas vacaciones.

Si, bueno, eso no era una novedad para ella, más de la mitad de sus compañeros decía que necesitaba pasar más tiempo con su familia y con Vivio después de lo que había pasado, pero realmente lo que necesitaba era desconectar de todo aquel asunto, dejar de pensar en Fate y seguir adelante.

-Estoy bien, de verdad.

-Ya...claro, mira Nanoha se que te duele, pero tienes que dejarlo ir.

Nanoha se detuvo en seco haciendo que su compañera también se detuviera y la mirara, sus ojos empañados en lágrimas hicieron que su amiga se arrepintiera de lo que acababa de decir.

-Nanoha, lo siento...

-Se que tienes razón pero...no puedo...ella...

Subaru suspiro y la abrazó, realmente ella tampoco quería pensar en nada de eso y había discutido con Tia porque la joven pensaba, al contrario que ella, que Fate no era del todo culpable, que había más en la historia de lo que se contaba.

Pero fuera del todo verdad o no lo que Tia pudiera sospechar, poco podrían hacer ahora, la sentencia ya estaba prácticamente hecha y una vez dictada, iba a ser muy difícil revocarla si en un extraño caso, aparecía algo más de lo que ya tenían.

* * *

><p>-Esta bien Fate, hoy quiero que te entrenes con mi equipo.<p>

Fate asintió mientras entraban en, lo que Sasuke le había explicado, la sala especial de entrenamiento de La Base Numero 15, en ella, se practicaban las tareas de rescate de civiles y varias formas de defensa contra enemigos que pudieran surgir.

-Verás Fate, nuestro equipo normalmente no esta hecho para pelear, de hecho a mi no me gustan nada las peleas desde que deje de ser Oficial de primera y me convertí en Comandante de esta unidad, pero a veces, hasta nosotros tenemos que pelear para salvar a los civiles, como pudiste ver que hizo Kaito cuando te salvó.

-Entiendo, así que oficialmente solo entrena y prepara sus cadetes para ser rescatadores, pero fuera de eso, también los entrena para enfrentarse a los peligros.

-Si, en mis años de experiencia he aprendido que no estar en guardia puede costarte caro.

Fate sintió cierto remordimiento y tristeza en su voz, parecía estar recordando algo, pero lejos de querer ponerlo más triste asintió y lo siguió a través de la sala.

-Y dime, ¿que pinta una persona como yo en todo esto?

-Bueno...-sonrió.-...necesito ha alguien que sepa lo que es pelear para enseñarle a mis chicos que no todo es lo que parece, además mientras lo haces, entrenaras con Kaito y conmigo para seguir avanzado y que tu problema ya no sea un problema.

-¿De verdad cree que podré hacerlo?

-Claro, tienes pinta de ser valiente y atrevida con tu trabajo y por lo demás no te preocupes, nosotros te enseñaremos, somos especialistas en rescates en sitios donde realmente no podíamos usar nada de visión, ¿sabes?

-¿En serio?

-Si, por eso sabemos como movernos y dentro de poco con mucha práctica podrás entrar en las misiones con nosotros, ¿que te parece?

Fate sonrió ampliamente, a su lado Terri, que se mantenía a su lado, ladró como aprobando aquella decisión por lo que recibió la caricia de la rubia y el animal simplemente movió su cola y cabeza buscando la mano de su dueña lo que saco otra sonrisa a Sasuke.

-Parece que os llevais bien, ¿verdad?

-Si, es muy bueno, hace que me sienta menos sola y siempre esta a mi lado para que no me caiga.

-Oye Fate, sobre tu pasado...

De repente la notó tensarse y el perro se pego más a ella queriendola proteger de lo que el notaba como dolor, Sasuke por su parte la miro indeciso y rápidamente se arrepintió de lo que había dicho.

-Fate, si crees que no...

-No...tienes razón, es hora de contaros todo lo que paso.

-Esta bien, llamare a Kaito.

Fate tragó saliva y espero, ¿que pasaría ahora si lo contaba todo y ellos la odiaban como habían hecho sus antiguos amigos?¿La entregarían?

_Muy pronto Fate, muy pronto._-susurro una voz en su cabeza.

Ella se agachó agarrando su cabeza con gesto de dolor y se pregunto quien la estaba atormentando otra vez, porque a ella y sobretodo si aquello iba a ser el comienzo de otra pesadilla.

* * *

><p>Teana Lanster podía ser muchas cosas, atrevida, loca, desobediente pero lo que nunca se había considerado era tonta y por alguna razón tenía la sensación de que alguien había estado jugando con ellos desde el mismo principio.<p>

Y es que cuanto más investigaba el caso de la familia Takamachi y las pruebas contra Fate más dudoso se le hacía el hecho de que ella fuera la única responsable de todo aquello, es decir, ¿porque iba a atacarlos? ¿con que fin? A pesar de las pruebas abrumadoras de las marcas de su dispositivo y su extraña actitud de días antes no había nada más, Shiro y Momoko no recordaban nada, cuando los oficiales y Nanoha llegaron Fate ya no estaba y lo más importante, no había ni una sola huella de ella por toda la casa, aunque no era una cosa especial a Teana le extrañaba mucho.

-Lanster, ¿que te pasa?-preguntó Singum a su lado.

-Ah...no se Signum, ¿tu crees que realmente Fate pudo hacer eso?

-Lanster, ¿de que hablas? Estamos aquí para investigar el paradero de Scaglietti.

-Lo se, lo se, es solo que he estado mirando aquí y allá y...

-Las pruebas no mienten Teana, si ellas dicen que Testarossa es culpable, entonces, es culpable, ahora será mejor que te pongas a trabajar en el paradero de Scaglietti y dejes de soñar con cosas que no podrán ser.

Teana la miro mal mientras la veía marcharse y se pregunto como Fate la había aguantado tanto tiempo sin ni siquiera enfadarse, pero tenía razón, tenía que buscar a Scaglietti y detenerlo antes de que fuera tarde.

Después...bueno después investigaría algo más sobre el caso Takamachi y descubriría que era lo que no le estaban contando de toda aquella historia.

* * *

><p>Fate se sentó en aquel sillón de goma que tenían en la sala de entrenamiento mientras esperaba a que Sasuke llegara con Kaito para hablar de todo, mientras Terri se acurrucaba a su lado y se dejaba acariciar suavemente.<p>

-Eres demasiado bueno, Terri.

El perro solo gruño levemente mientras se quedaba lentamente dormido con las caricias de su dueña que continuó un rato más hasta que escucho la puerta.

-Ya estamos aquí, Fate.

Suspiro cuando Kaito y Sasuke caminaron hacía ella, tembló cuando se sentaron frente a ella y casi lloró cuando sintió sus miradas sobre ella esperandola para contar su historia.

-Bien...antes de nada quiero pediros un favor.

-Claro hermanita, lo que quieras.

-Adelante, hija.

-No...no quiero que me odieis por lo que vais a escuchar.

Espero a sus respuestas, en parte, esperaba que le dijeran que todo aquello era una excusa para echarla por tener que estar siempre cuidandola, al fin y al cabo, nadie quería a una ex-Enforcer acusada de ataques a la familia de su mejor amiga y compañera sentimental y encima, ciega, pero entonces noto dos manos sobre la suya y supo, que todo estaría bien.

-Jamás, Fate.

-Nunca, eres parte de la familia ahora.

Sonrió y suspirando una vez más, agarró sus manos fuertemente, reclamando sus fuerzas para contar su verdad y soltó el aire para hablar.

-Todo comenzó...


	7. Chapter 6

**Capitulo 6**

_Llevaba días con las sospechas, algo no andaba bien y tenía la sensación de que una de sus peores pesadillas había vuelto a la vida, no sabía como, pero sentía que lo había hecho, Fate podía jurar que Jail Scaglietti seguía con vida y eso, la mataba._

_-Fate-chan..._

_-¿Que decias, Nanoha?_

_-Mou, Fate-chan, estas rarisima._

_Fate sonrió forzadamente, no quería asustarla sin tener todas las pruebas pero también odiaba no poder compartir todo con ella, Nanoha lo era todo para ella y no poder ser sincera la estaba matando._

_-No es nada, Nanoha._

_-Vamos a la cama, creo que necesitas descansar._

_-Adelantate, voy a ver a Vivio._

_Ella le sonrió y le dio un beso en los labios antes de marcharse contoneándose delante de la rubia que se rió forzadamente, esta vez, reteniendo las ganas de ir tras ella y llevarla a la cama sin más vueltas, pero antes, tenía que hacer una parada._

_Se detuvo frente la habitación de su hija, Vivio dormía placidamente lo que le daba sensación de paz y seguridad a ella, que ironía que el sueño de una niña podía llenarla de tranquilidad pero así era, porque ella era su hija, de ella y de Nanoha y haría lo que fuera por protegerla._

_-Te juro, Vivio, que te protegere..._

_-Fate...-mama...-susurro su hija._

_Fate le dio un beso en la frente antes de salir de su cuarto e ir a reunirse con Nanoha que ya la esperaba en su cuarto, después de amarse como nunca, quedaron acurrucadas la una al lado de la otra y, otra vez, la Enforcer volvió a jurar, esta vez, a su alma._

_-Duerme tranquila, Nanoha, yo velare tu sueño siempre, te lo juro._

_Y sin más ella también quedo dormida mientras el calor del cuerpo de Nanoha la envolvía en un placido sueño._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Dos noches después, Residencia Takamachi<strong>_

_Fate voló a toda velocidad hacía la casa de los padres de Nanoha, ella la había llamado llena de angustia y le había dicho cosas que la Enforcer no entendía del todo bien, solo sabía que tenía que llegar, rápido._

_-Bardiche._

_-Yes, Sir._

_-Sonic Move._

_-Sonic Move._

_En pocos segundos llegó a la casa, allí, los padres de Nanoha abrazaban a su hija que lloraba desconsoladamente, la casa estaba destrozada pero por suerte, ellos no habían sufrido ningún daño._

_-Nanoha, Shiro, Momoko, ¿estais bien?_

_-Si, por suerte, Nanoha llegó a tiempo y quien quiera que fuera se debió asustar._

_Fate respiro aliviada mientras Nanoha caía en sus brazos todavía asustada por sus padres e impactada por como había acabado la casa._

_**Podría ser él.**-se preguntó Fate._

_-Te he estado llamando, Fate-chan, ¿donde estabas?_

_-Esto...en una misión, lo siento._

_No podía decirle la verdad ahora, no cuando todavía estaba tan nerviosa por lo de sus padres y menos cuando todavía podía estar cerca si fuera él._

_-Nanoha, tengo que irme, ¿Estarás bien?_

_-¿Donde vas, Fate-chan?_

_-Voy a comprobar algo, Hayate esta por venir con los investigadores, por favor, esperame en casa ¿vale?_

_-Si...de acuerdo._

_Se marcó en busca de algunas pistas, si era Jail Scaglietti seguro había dejado una carta de visita especial para que alguien la encontrara, algo que solo pudieran decir que era de él, busco detenidamente por las afueras durante varios minutos hasta que lo encontro._

_Un medallón, uno de él con Precia y varios clones._

_-Estas vivo.-susurro._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Una semana después, Mid-Childa, Base Numero 6 de Riot Force<strong>_

_-Enforcer Testarossa Harlaow, queda detenida._

_Fate se detuvo en seco, ¿detenida? En serio pensaban que ella haría tal cosa, ¿a los padres de Nanoha? _

_-Un momento, tiene que haber un error._

_-No hay errores, los cortes corresponden con los de su dispositivo, además gracias a sus compañeros hemos sabido que lleva días rara y que incluso abandono la escena del crimen poco antes de que llegaramos, ¿fue para no levantar sospechas?_

_-¿Que? No, esperen tengo..._

_-Lo siento, ya no tiene tiempo._

_Y así se la llevaron, observo a sus compañeros, Signum y Vita la miraban como esperando lo peor de ella, Hayate la miraba duramente, Subaru, Erio y Caro se mantenían firmes aunque sus verdaderas intenciones eran muy distintas y Teana ni siquiera se atrevía a mirarla, pero lo más le dolió fue la mirada cargada de dolor e incomprensión de Nanoha y Vivio._

_Ellas le creían culpable, las dos personas más importantes de su vida creían que era ese tipo de persona, la que su madre siempre le había llamado, un monstruo._

_Y entonces, se rindió, porque ya no valía la pena pelear, no si todo por lo que tenía que luchar ya lo había perdido._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Seis meses después, Cárcel de máxima seguridad de Mid-Childa<strong>_

_Primero, se había enterado de que su madre, Lindy Harlaow le había retirado el apellido ya que ella también la creía culpable de todo aquel horroroso ataque._

_Luego, la visita de Hayate le había dejado claro que no tenía cabida su inocencia y ni siquiera se molestó en confesarle lo de Scaglietti sabiendo que no la creería._

_Por una vez, no se molesto en defenderse cuando los presos, la mayoría encerrados por ella, la insultarón y alguno incluso la golpeó antes de que los carceleros los separaran y la llevarán donde se encontraba ahora._

_En la enfermería, la doctora estaba tranquilamente sentada con sus papeles mientras Fate miraba alrededor de la sala esperando a que su corte dejara de sangrar cuando vio una pequeña rendija, una que daba directamente con la salida de la cárcel, entonces la doctora entró y le dió el alta devolviéndola de nuevo a su celda, pero a pesar de intentar olvidar aquella salida por alguna razón, no podía._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Esa noche, Cárcel de Maxima seguridad de Mid-Childa<strong>_

_La luz de su Bardiche la despertó sorprendiendola, ya que no le permitían tener allí el dispositivo y no sabía como había llegado a su lado._

_-¿Bardiche?_

_-Yes, Sir. I teleported here, The Takamachi residence is under attack._

_Su corazón estalló en su pecho, ¿de nuevo? La última vez gracias a Nanoha no habían conseguido su objetivo pero si ahora ella no llegaba a tiempo..._

_Rápidamente uso a su dispositivo para transformarse y usó su poder para transportarse directamente a la casa Takamachi._

_Una vez llegó lo que vió la dejó horrorizada, había copias, parecídas a los numeros allí atacando a Shiro y Momoko, ellos tenían cortes leves pero Fate no podía arriesgarse a que fuera algo más._

_-¡Bardiche! ¡Thunder Bullet!_

_-Thunder Bullet_

_De repente los disparos sacaron a los atacantes de la casa dandole tiempo suficiente a Fate de acercar se a Momoko y Shiro y comprobar que estaban bien, después, borró sus memorias, pues no quería que sufrieran más de lo que ya lo habían hecho._

_Y después, salió en busca de sus enemigos sabiendo que esta vez, no habría nadie para curar sus heridas._

* * *

><p>-El resto, pues os lo podeis imaginar.-susurro ella.<p>

Kaito y Sasuke la miraron durante largo rato y sin saber muy bien que hacer, simplemente la abrazaron mientras ellas sacaba todo su dolor en forma de lágrimas.


	8. Chapter 7

**Capitulo 7**

Para averiguar donde estaba Fate Testarossa ahora, Erio y Caro habían decidido empezar por investigar el último sitio donde había sido vista y eso era, nada más y nada menos, que la Prisión de Máxima Seguridad De Mid-Childa, un centro donde se recluían a los más temibles delincuentes y donde, seguramente, Fate habría encontrado más de un convicto atrapado por ella.

-Así que quieren conocer el paradero de la Enforcer Testarossa.

-Si, señor, nuestra Comandante Hayate Yagami quiere tenerla bajo sus dominios después de conocer que Jail Scaglietti sigue con vida.-contestó Erio seriamente.

Si la Fate que él conocía lo viera ahora sabía que estaría orgullosa de él, alto, fuerte, con su pelo de fuego ahora recogido en una coleta, se mostraba con la misma fuerza y determinación que ella una vez le había enseñado mientras que Caro, que se mantenía a su lado, era calmada y reflejaba paz por todo su ser, algo que escondía su verdadero poder a sus enemigos, su rosado pelo ahora también recogido por una coleta y su cara inocente le daban un aspecto casi igual al de Fate en sus años jovenes.

Realmente, parecía que la Enforcer se había separado en dos y esas dos partes eran los dos jovenes que ahora la estaban buscando.

-Bueno, la Enforcer se escapo cuando su dispositivo pasó los regímenes de seguridad de la prisión, al parecer, Bardiche, que estaba guardado en una caja de alta seguridad, encontró la manera de escapar ya que alguno de mis hombres había dejado abierta una pequeña via de escape que el dispositivo sintió y uso para llegar a su dueña.

-¿Podría decirnos como era la estancia de la Enforcer aquí?

Erio miro a Caro de reojo como si estuviera preguntando más de lo que seguramente debía pero la joven no le hacía ningún caso, podía sentir como ella necesitaba saber de Fate y aunque se negaba ha admitirlo, él también lo necesitaba.

-Como ya sabrán aquí la Enforcer tenía muchos enemigos, así que desde el primer día hasta el día que se escapo, tuvo que pasar por la enfermería ya que se había metido en alguna pelea o los demás presos habían conseguido entrar a su celda y la habían golpeado.

A continuación, el director pasó a mostrarles varias fotos, algunas eran de los presos con los que Fate se había peleado y las otras eran sobre las heridas de ella, moratones, golpes, cortes, heridas permanentes, todo hecho como una tortura.

-Fate...-susurro Caro.

-Creo que voy a vomitar.-dijo Erio.

El director cerró el archivo y se giro hacía ellos con una expresión extraña, como si no entendiera del motivo de su visita e incluso Erio pudo notar que había cierta incomprensión en el hecho de que Fate fuera a parar en aquella prisión.

-¿Puedo preguntarles algo?-dijo de repente.

-Si, claro.-contestó Erio.

-Supongo que tendrían pruebas pero, ¿eran conscientes de verdad de la situación?

Erio observo con curiosidad al director mientras se paraba a pensar en su pregunta, realmente ellos no habían pensado, solo habían tomado las pruebas de las marcas del arma como las marcas de Bardiche y habían ido a por ello sin saber si poder haber algo más allá o no.

-¿Perdone?-preguntó Caro.

-Verán, antes de perder la señal, pudimos captar a Bardiche, el dispositivo de la Enforcer y pudimos entender algo sobre el ataque de la casa Takamachi.

-Si, el ataque a la casa fue sobre a las 22:30 h y acabo sobre las 23:15h, nosotros llegamos a las 23:20h y ya no quedaba nadie excepto los dueños de la casa.

-¿Y no había nadie más?

-No...

Aquellos se estaba poniendo cada vez más sospechoso y Caro podía sentir que la habitación le daba vueltas mientras la tensión se acumulaba en su cuerpo y miraba a Erio y luego al director de la prisión.

-Entonces creo que se equivocan.

-¿Que?

-¿Como?

El director sacó una cinta de video, en ella se podía ver a Fate con Bardiche justo cuando el dispositivo y ella escapan de la prisión, Erio seguía sin comprender hasta que miro arriba a su derecha y lo vio.

-Las 23:00h...-susurro.

-Exactamente, ella no pudo ser quien atacara por última vez la casa Takamachi ya que a la hora que ustedes dicen ella estaba aquí, en la prisión.

Caro se sentó en la silla, su respiración algo acelerada mientras comprendía que cabía la posibilidad de que Fate fuera inocente, de todo, pero entonces mil preguntas le atacaron la mente, ¿que pasaba con las marcas? ¿quien había atacado a los Takamachi?

-Caro, el director quiere enseñarnos la celda de Fate por si hay algo que nos pueda ayudar.

Caro levanto su mirada para ver a Erio, tenso, triste, como si justo hubiera pensado lo mismo que ella y por una vez pensó que Teana podía tener razón, aquí podía haber mucho más de lo que todos pensaban y si encontraban a Fate a tiempo...

Solo dios sabía que podía pasar si descubrían una verdad distinta a la que ellos tenían, solo dios sabía que nunca se perdonaría haberla dejado sola cuando ella la había rescatado hace tantos años de el mismo destino.

-Caro.

Ella se movió casi por instinto y siguió a Erio por los pasillos de la prisión hasta la celda de su Enforcer, escucho brevemente el aviso del director y luego pasaron a la pequeña celda donde tantos meses habían tenido cautiva a Fate.

-Maldita sea...-escucho a Erio susurrar.

Caro entró hasta acariciar algunos trazos de liquido rojo que estaban secos sobre la pared, también vio varios vendajes esparcidos por la cama, una cama dura y fría donde alguien como ella no debería haber dormido, se acerco para acariciar el fino colchón cuando lo vio, estaban allí mismo, todas ellas y eso rompió su control.

-Fate...-susurro.

Las primeras lágrimas comenzaron a caer de sus ojos entonces mientras cogía las fotos que colgaban de la pared, había seis de ellas, todas hechas aquel mismo año durante los días de playa y camping, durante los momentos en los que creían durarían para siempre.

Una con todos, otra con los, entonces, cadetes de la sección seis, otra con Hayate, Signum, Vita, Shamal y Zafira, otra con las dos familias, Takamachi y Harlaow, otra con ellos dos solos, sonriendo mientras ellos se tomaban de las manos y la última, con Nanoha y Vivio mientras la pequeña coronaba a sus mamas con rosas y ellas se besaban.

Erio la abrazó mientras ella recogía las fotos y las guardaba cerca de su corazón, como Fate seguramente había hecho durante tanto tiempo a pesar de estar en aquel lugar, el joven la levanto y la llevo fuera de aquel lugar mientras ella se dejaba arrastrar hasta que se detuvo fuera de la prisión.

-Caro.

-¿Si?

-Vamos a ir a la casa Takamachi a ver que averiguamos.


	9. Chapter 8

**Capitulo 8  
><strong>

-¡Muy bien, Fate!

Sasuke animaba a Fate mientras ella entrenaba con el escuadrón especial de rescates en la sala de entrenamiento, al principio había tenido problemas para que los chicos aceptarán pero después de que Fate demostrara cualidades inmejorables, habían estado ansiosos por entrenar con ella y ella no les había decepcionado.

Fate sonrió mientras se concentraba en sus contrigantes, su ceguera le había dado la habilidad de sentir quien o que podía venir tras ella en un combate real y ahora, estaba poniendo a prueba como sus sentidos podían trabajar.

-¡Sword Smasher!

-¡Defender!

La barrera la protegió y noto como su enemigo se movía a gran velocidad hacía ella para atacarla con toda su fuerza, pero no iba lo suficientemente rápido, no para ella.

-¡Sonic Move!

Se movió con velocidad, haciendo que ni siquiera Sasuke o Kaito pudieran seguir hacia donde iba, ella se colocó en la espalda de su enemigo y susurro.

-Lightning Bind.

Su enemigo quedo atrapado por fuertes anillos que lo sostenían mientras Fate bajaba a la tierra satisfecha por su entrenamiento y notaba a Sasuke y Kaito acercarse a ella seguidos de Terri que se lanzó a por ella nada más llegar.

-Hola Terri, ¿que me dices? ¿Lo hice bien?

-Lo has hecho genial, Fate.

-Si, pareces una profesional.

El perro ladró como si estuviera dando la razón al hombre y al chico y Fate sonrió mientras salían de la sala de entrenamiento hacia la sala de comidas.

-Parece que tenemos tiempo libre, ¿que tal si vamos a comer?

-Papa, ¿hablas en serio?

-¡Claro! Quiero pasar tiempo con mis hijos.

Fate sintió un brazo alrededor de su cuello y las risas de los dos mientras caminaban charlando animadamente, como una familia, como cuando ella...

-¿Fate, estas bien?-preguntó Kaito.

Le había pasado otra vez, siempre le pasaba, cada vez que tenía un momento feliz su memoria le recordaba que nunca sería feliz de verdad si no tenía a su familia real con ella, se pasó las manos por los ojos sin vida y sonrió a su hermano mientras el perro la guiaba por la sala.

-Si, tranquilo.

Porque debía estarlo, porque no se dejaría vencer por algo que ya no tenía solución esta era la vida que tenía ahora y en esta viviría, costara lo que costara.

* * *

><p>Scaglietti lo tenía todo previsto, le gustaba jugar con las fuerzas del orden y cuando había encontrado la base supo que podría entretenerse, aunque tendría que ser breve, pues sabía que los miembros de la sección seis se estaban acercando a él y a lo que él estaba a punto de crear.<p>

-Vamos Roberson, mande a mis drones.

-Si, señor.

Roberson dió la orden y de repente, comenzaron a aparecer robots armados que atacaron la cuidad mientras Scaglietti sonreía complacido, ahora solo debía esperar un poco y vería de que estaban hechos aquellos agentes.

-Teana, tenemos una señal.

Teana se acercó al monitor donde Signum señalaba una fuerte cantidad de los drones de Scaglietti en el Planeta Administrado Nº 69 muy cerca de donde ellas se encontraban ahora.

-Debemos ir, Signum.

-Si, llamaré a Hayate y pediré refuerzos.

-Esta bien.

Pusieron rumbo al planeta con el firme pensamiento de la captura de Scaglietti, esta vez no se les escaparía, costara lo que costara.

* * *

><p>Hayate estaba recibiendo informes, muchos de ellos, de ataques con relación al Planeta Administrado Nº 69, Signum y Teana estaban seguras de que eran los drones de Scaglietti y aunque había intentado contactar con la Base Numero 15 no había podido por protocolos de seguridad.<p>

Solo le quedaba una opción, la que no quería usar, tendría que llamar a Nanoha, Vita y Subaru para los refuerzos que Signum y Teana habían pedido.

-Nanoha, Vita, Subaru, teneis que ir rápidamente al Planeta Administrado Nº 69, parece que Scaglietti anda haciendo estragos de nuevo.

A los pocos minutos, las tres chicas se presentaron en la su base para poco más tarde ser enviadas por Rein hacia el planeta junto con Hayate que parecía más nerviosa de lo normal.

-¿Algo va mal, Hayate?-pregunto Vita.

-No...es solo que tengo este presentimiento.

-No te preocupes, Scaglietti no se escapara esta vez.-dijo Subaru.

Nanoha permanecía callada, agarrando su Raising Heart con fuerza entre sus manos, en algun momento mirando a Hayate con los ojos llenos de anhelo y preocupación, entonces Hayate lo supo, las dos sentían lo mismo.

Algo iba a cambiar.

* * *

><p>-Fate, irás con Kaito, no te separes de él.<p>

-Si, padre.

-Hijo, ten cuidado.

-Te lo juro, padre.

Sasuke la abrazó y luego hizo lo mismo con su hijo odiando tener que dejarlos ir mientras ellos se marchaban, él no podía hacer nada más que esperar y comandar las ordenes para mantenerlos lo más seguro posible.

Porque si los perdía, se volvería loco.

_Protegelos, Shia, por favor._


	10. Chapter 9

**Capitulo 9**

Sasuke observaba las escalas de energía que presentaban los informes sobre lo que estaba atacando su ciudad cuando se percató que la famosa sección seis también estaba llegando a su planeta en calidad de refuerzos.

-¿Quien los aviso?-preguntó a uno de sus hombres.

-Nadie, no se que hacen aquí.

Curiosidad y malestar se mezclaron en su cabeza mientras miraba como sus escuadrones ponían a salvo a la gente comandados por Fate y Kaito.

-Jenkins, contacteme con la comandante Yagami.

-Si, señor.

Todas las bases conocían a la sección seis por su batalla contra Jail Scaglietti y los grandes progesos conseguidos después de lo derrotarán, Sasuke no tenía duda de que serían de una gran ayuda en este caso, pero no se sentía bien, tenía la sensación de que su presencia solo iba a empeorar toda la situación con Fate.

-Aqui la Comandante Yagami.

-Soy el Comandate Toshiba, jefe de la Base Numero 15 del Planeta Administrado Nº 69 y solicito conocer los motivos de su llegada al planeta.

La escucho hablar con sus escuadrones, podía ver en la pantalla como algunos de ellos ya estaban venciendo a los drones que se apiñaban en el centro de la ciudad.

-Comandante Toshiba, los drones que se han presentado en el Planeta provienen de Jail Scaglietti, esa es la razón de nuestra presencia.

-¿No habían acabado con ese hombre?

Ni siquiera había pensado en la pregunta que acababa de hacer, solo le había salido de dentro, igual que la urgencia de sacar a sus hijos de aquel atolladero donde los había mandado.

-Es una historia muy larga, Comandante Toshiba.

-Ya veo...mi equipo de rescate esta allí comandado por mis hijos, ellos les ayudarán a vencer a los drones.

-Gracias, Señor, me pondré en contacto con...

-No, mejor yo lo haré.

Cortó la comunicación y rápidamente contacto con Kaito y Fate que se encontraban peligrosamente cerca de la sección seis, más de lo que él deseaba.

-Fate, tienes que volver.

-¿Que?

-La sección seis esta aquí.

-¿¡Como!

Sasuke podía notar su malestar y realmente se odiaba por tener que esconderla cuando ella quería estar allí ayudando a Kaito y a los demás en poner a salvo a la gente, pero no podía arriesgarse, ni arriesgarla a un consejo de guerra.

-Fate, vuelve...

-¡La unidad seis acaba de llegar donde estan los Agentes Toshiba y Testarossa, Señor!

* * *

><p>Fate supo el momento exacto en el que Nanoha había llegado al lugar donde ellos se encontraban, podía notarlo en su sangre, en su corazón, ella estaba allí, con Hayate y muy probablemente con todo el equipo y por primera vez en meses, Fate Testarossa estaba asustada.<p>

-¿Fate?

-Kaito, estan aquí.

Kaito la miro antes de intuir la energía que venia hacia ellos y rápidamente empujo a su hermana hacia un edificio medio en ruinas que evitaría que la vieran.

-¡Kaito!

-Calla, quedate aquí mientras acabamos con esto.

Fate se quedo en silencio mientras por dentro gritaba su necesidad de salir y ayudar, su necesidad sobre humana de proteger a Nanoha de todo daño, pero en vez de hacer todo lo que quería, se quedo allí, abrumada por el miedo y la ansiedad.

-¿Agente Toshiba?

-Si, ¿Quienes son ustedes?

-Somos la sección seis, mi nombre es Hayate Yagami y ellas son Nanoha Takamachi, Subaru Nakajima y Vita.

La voz de Hayate era inconfundible para ella, reconocía la autoridad y la determinación de una joven que luchaba por hacer el mundo más seguro, también podía notar las ganas de pelear de Vita, la precaución de Subaru y la seriedad de Nanoha, algo que la desconcertó, ya que Nanoha no solía estar seria a no ser que estuviera realmente metida en una batalla.

-Mi padre me ha dicho sobre su llegada.

-Si, tenemos la certeza de que son los drones de Jail Scaglietti.

Kaito miro levemente al edificio, sintiendo de repente la desesperación en Fate, ella sabía que el tipo estaba vivo y, por lo que él podía intuir, eso la asustaba más que cualquier cosa.

-¡Señor, no podemos aguantar!

La voz de sus compañeros saco a Kaito de sus pensamientos y le hizo correr, con Yagami y las demás, hacia donde estaban siendo atacados por varios drones.

-¡Titanum Knuckles!-gritó Kaito.

El puño impacto directamente en los drones traspasándolos como si fueran papel mientras avanzaban por la calle seguido muy de cerca por la sección seis que atacaba con una fuerza comparable a solo una persona que él conocía, su hermana Fate.

Entonces lo vio, uno de los drones, parecido a un ser humano, se acercó con gran velocidad hacia la chica que se había presentado ante él como Nanoha y levantó su mano en forma de hacha con intención de atacarla.

-¡Nanoha!-grito Hayate.

Ella no tuvo tiempo nada más que de girarse y cerrar los ojos esperando el impacto, uno que jamás llegó hasta ella y al abrir los ojos, supo porque.

Pelo rubio, largo dividido en dos coletas, capa negra, larga y elegante y una fuerza que podría competir con la de los dioses, esa era la descripción de la persona que llenaba todos los sueños y pesadillas de Nanoha, era Fate.

-No...la...toques.-susurro.

Vio como su mano se movía elegantemente antes de golpear al robot y lanzarlo lejos de ellas mientras Nanoha solo podía mirar, solo podía sentir como su mundo cambiaba de perspectiva.

-Fate-chan...


	11. Chapter 10

**Capitulo 10**

Definitivamente, cuando se trataba de Nanoha en peligro, Fate Testarossa no tenía mucha lógica ni era capaz de atender a razones, porque de haber sido inteligente, se hubiera quedado donde estaba, protegida y lejos de los peligros, no metida en un problema mayor de lo que ella podía manejar, pero otra vez, cuando el tema en cuestión era Nanoha, Fate no era ella misma o, mejor dicho, era demasiado ella misma.

Nadie dijo nada mientras bajaba a la tierra y sentía el orgullo y el enfado en Kaito y la sorpresa en el resto de gente que ahora podía sentir como la miraban como si fuera una maldita aparición.

-Fate-chan, ¿eres tu?

Podía sentir a Nanoha acercarse a ella, estirar la mano para tocarla, pero tanto como deseaba no podía apostar que ella no aprovechara el momento para detenerla, al fin y al cabo, todavía la creía culpable del ataque a sus padres.

Entonces Terri apareció de la nada, colocándose entre ella y Nanoha y gruñendo a la extraña que quería acercarse a su dueña, intuyendo que aquel acercamiento no haría más que daño a la rubia y sintió como Nanoha se detenía mirando al animal.

-Fate, hemos neutralizado la amenaza, será mejor que volvamos a la base.

-Si...creo que tienes razón.

El animal se acercó a ella, obligandola a coger de su arnés para que pudiera guiarla a través de las calles, no es que ella no supiera por donde pisaba, pero esta vez sus piernas no parecían sostenerse y toda la situación la llevo justo al mismo día que había recibido la noticia de que era ciega.

* * *

><p><strong>Flashback<strong>

_Todo eran sombras, no era capaz de captar que pasaba a su alrededor y ni siquiera podía ver donde se encontraba en aquel momento, lo único que podía percibir era que le dolía todo el cuerpo y todo su cuerpo le pedía a gritos que se dejara ir._

_Ella quería dejarse ir._

_-¿Fate?_

_No reconocía la voz, parecía la de un joven y por un momento temió haber sido capturada por aquel grupo de asesinos que había atacado a los padres de Nanoha._

_-¿Quien eres? ¿Donde estoy?_

_-Oh...perdona, Fate, mi nombre es Kaito Toshiba y soy la persona que te rescató del ataque contra aquellos criminales hace una semana, has estado inconsciente desde entonces y estas en la base numero 15 del Planeta Administrado Nº 69._

_Todo iba demasiado deprisa para ella, solo sentía que aquel chico no quería hacerle daño y espero no arrepentirse de no haber salido de aquel lugar por su propio pie y haberse dejado ayudar como si fuera una persona débil._

_Porque si algo odiaba era ser débil y, ¿porque demonios no podía ver?_

_-¿Que pasa con mi visión?_

_Sintió como el chico se tensaba notablemente, como si no quisiera contarle que pasaba con ella y supuso que eran malas noticias, solo que no sabía como de malo era._

_-Yo...eh...bueno, parece que te golpearon muy fuerte la cabeza y..._

_-¿Y?_

_-Fate, lo siento, pero el golpe ha afectado a tu visión, eres ciega._

_Se quedo callada, en completo silencio, tanto que el chico tuvo que moverla levemente para ver si todavía respiraba, cosa que ella ni siquiera sentía, era ciega, no volvería a ver..._

_-Si me necesitas, solo llama._

_El chico se marcho, dejandola sola, con su mente y en su mundo, ahora lleno de oscuridad y por primera vez pensó si realmente la vida la odiaba o solo estaba jugando con ella de mala manera, aunque fuera cual fuera la respuesta no iba a dar ninguna paz, porque todo en ella se había apagado._

_Nanoha, Vivio, sus amigos, su familia, sus ojos y finalmente, en aquel momento, su fuerza había desaparecido al mismo momento que las lágrimas habían empezado a caer de sus ojos, todo para ella se había acabado._

_Todo._

**Fin Flashback**

* * *

><p>-Espera, ella esta detenida, tenemos que llevarla con nosotros.-vino la respuesta de Signum.<p>

No pudo negar el daño que le hicieron aquellas palabras, ni siquiera fue capaz de esconderlo mientras apretaba el arnés del animal que solo se pegaba a ella en un intento por protegerla de aquella gente extraña.

-Eso no podrá ser.-contestó Kaito.

Le sorprendió la frialdad en la voz del chico, Kaito nunca había sido duro con nadie, menos con gente que le había ayudado pero en aquellas palabras ella había podido sentir rabia, furia, y una protección sobre ella que realmente casi la hicieron llorar.

-Esta acusada de...

-Se de lo que esta acusada, señora, pero mi hermana no se moverá de aquí hasta que ella lo decida.

-Las leyes no lo permitirán.-intervino Hayate.

-Me importa un comino las leyes, ella no se marchara de aquí hasta que no tengan una prueba irrefutable de que es culpable.

-Hijo, ¿todo bien?

La comunicación con su padre le dio a Kaito la oportunidad de escapar del problema, pues él mismo evitarían que se llevara a Fate lejos de ellos.

-Si, padre.

-Comandante Toshiba, la Enforcer Testarossa tiene que venir con nosotros.

Kaito miro a su padre, ahora una mascara de seriedad que solo mostraba en su estricto rol de Comandante cuando se reunía con los mandatarios de otras bases y luego miro a Fate, tan frágil y asustada que le dieron ganas de atacar a toda esa gente que quería llevársela.

-Kaito, trae a Fate y la sección seis a la base, por favor.

-Si, padre.

Para Nanoha el tiempo pareció detenerse cuando observo como Kaito ayudaba a Fate tomándola por la cintura mientras que el animal los llevaba hacía la base seguidos de cerca por ellas y el equipo, podía notar los celos abrirse paso a través de ella mientras lo veía decirle palabras de animo a Fate en el oído, podía sentir la sangre empezar a bullir y las ganas de ser ella quien estuviera a su lado, pero eso no podía ser.

No cuando ella le había hecho tanto daño.

-Hemos llegado.


	12. Chapter 11

**Capitulo 11**

Cuando llegarona la casa Takamachi, Caro y Erio percibieron que no todo era lo que ellos pensaban en un primer momento y todas las preguntas que nadie se había atrevido a hacer flotaron por sus mentes una y otra vez.

-Sentaos por favor.

-Es un placer tener a los ex-alumnos de Nanoha en nuestra casa.

Casi les hacía volver a la época donde no eran más que niños que intentaban demostrar que podían ser útiles en aquel mundo, todo había fallado hasta que Fate había llegado y les había hecho comprender que la vida era más que demostrar y que podían ser más fuertes juntos que separados.

-Gracias por atendernos, se que tiene que ser duro pero necesitamos información sobre su ataque hace dos años.

Podía notar a Shiro tensarse y a Momoko asentir lentamente como si solo el mero hecho de tener que pasar por el interrogatorio les hiciera daño, pero ellos necesitaban saber, tenían que saber que había pasado.

-A pesar de que esto ya lo hablamos con los agentes encargados, adelante.

-Bien, ¿han recordado algo más de lo que paso?

-No estamos seguros, todo esta muy borroso, solo distinguimos cabellos rubios y una gran pelea.

-¿Pelea?

-Si, ¿no les informaron de aquello? Hubo una gran pelea en la casa, por eso estaba la casa en un estado tan desastroso.

No, no les habían informado de nada y muy probablemente ni siquiera Hayate o Nanoha sabrían lo de la pelea.

-Si, claro.

-No fue lo único, estaba mareada e intente caminar por la casa hasta la salida, donde me desmaye, pero antes de hacerlo pude ver como la pelea seguía fuera.

Erio miro a Caro y ella le devolvió la mirada aún sin creer lo que les estaban contado, ellos no habían sabido nada, de hecho lo único que la policía había informado era sobre los cortes y sobre la acusación firme a Fate con aquellas pruebas.

-Digame una cosa, señora Takamachi, ¿es posible que su atacante fuera Fate Testarossa?

-¿Fate-chan? ¿Porque iba Fate-chan a atacarnos? Ella quiere mucho a Nanoha y a nosotros, jamás nos haría daño.

Algo no andaba bien allí, cuando Teana había predicho que había mucho más de lo que ellos sabían no se imaginaban que era de aquella magnitud, probablemente tenía la confesión de inocencia de Fate en sus manos.

-Señor Takamachi, ¿hablo de todo esto con la policía?

-Si, claro, ellos nos dijeron que se encargarían de todo y encontrarían al culpable.

Al parecer, Erio solo veía dos opciones en aquello, una que se hubieran confundido y ni siquiera ellos lo sabían o dos, todo era a propósito, lo que dejaba el caso en un complot contra Fate, pero ¿porque? O mas bien, ¿quien?

-Scaligetti...-susurro Caro.

Ella lo miro, miedo recorriendo su pequeño cuerpo mientras se daban cuenta de que todo era un plan bien formado por Scaglietti, todo para destruir a Fate, todo para dejarla sola como había estado durante dos años pero, ¿con que fin?

-¿Pasa algo con Fate-chan?-preguntó Momoko.

Su pregunta lo saco de sus pensamientos, obviamente Nanoha no había tenido fuerzas para contarle a sus padres de la culpabilidad de Fate, probablemente ellos no la hubieran creído o se hubieran sentido tan dolidos como ella misma se sentía.

-No, es solo que...

-Gracias.

Caro suspiraba pesadamente, las lágrimas se asomaban por el borde de sus ojos como cascadas a punto de romperse pero él no estaba seguro si era por el alivio de saber que era inocente o por la culpa que ahora los consumía.

-¿Porque?

-Creo que nos acaban de ayudar mucho.

-¿En serio?

-Si, ahora tenemos que irnos, gracias.

Ellos se despidieron de la familia rápidamente dispuestos a desvelar todo lo que sabían a Hayate que sabían, no iba a poder creerse lo que sabían, pero la reacción que más esperaban era la de Nanoha, con suerte ella iría a buscar a su Fate-chan para traerla a casa de nuevo.

* * *

><p>Scaglietti medía el daño a sus robots cuando Roberson entró en la sala, siempre callado y con cara de pocos amigos, el oficial se había unido ha Scaglietti en busca de una cura para su mujer, muerta cerebralmente durante el último año.<p>

Pero para curarla, necesitaban a alguien, una mujer que parecía tener a Scaglietti obsesionado y que Roberson no estaba muy seguro de querer enfrentar.

-No me lo puedo creer...-susurro Scaglietti.

-¿Jefe?

Escucho su risa, desencajada y loca como la de un chiflado que acababa de encontrar su premio se giro hacía él enseñándole uno de sus robots destruidos.

-Es ella...¡ella!

-¿Ella?

-Si, la mujer de la que te hable, Roberson.

No se lo podía creer, cuando sugirió este planeta lo último que pensaba encontrar era a la mujer que necesitaba para salvar a su querida Isabelle.

-¿De verdad?

-Si, estos cortes y las heridas de mi super-robot son su obra de ataque, Roberson, por fin la tenemos.

-Vaya...

-Roberson, averigua si formaba parte del escuadron de la Base Numero 15, tengo una corazonada.

Rápidamente se traslado a un ordenador desde donde no le costo entrar a las camaras privadas que había alrededor del lugar, a veces le parecía demasiado simple la seguridad de La Administración Bureau, pero eso le daba una ventaja contra ellos y era todo lo que necesitaba.

-¡Ahí! ¡Es ella!

Roberson la miro sorprendido, rubia, hermosa y con una fragilidad que casi le dieron ganas de atraparla para él solo, era la misma chica que había atacado dos años atrás por ordenes de Scaglietti.

-Es Fate Testarossa.

_Fate Testarossa..._


	13. Chapter 12

**Capitulo 12**

Nanoha podía notar todas las miradas de La Base Numero 15 sobre ella, algunas curiosas por la fama del demonio blanco del Beureau, otras como si fuera demasiado joven si quiera para estar en la misma habitación con ella y otras simplemente la miraban con indiferencia pero ninguna de aquellas miradas le afecto tanto como la de Kaito y el Comandante Toshiba que las esperaban junto con Fate-chan en el despacho del Comandante.

-Supongo que tendrán muchas preguntas que hacernos.

Podía ver la tensión en el hombre mientras agarraba el boligrafo y miraba sus papeles, todos en relación a las leyes que debían cumplir, Nanoha supuso que debía buscar una manera de liberar a Fate de tener que volver a su hogar en calidad de detenida.

-Pues si, por ejemplo, ¿cual es su razón para parar la vuelta a casa de la Enforcer Testarossa?-preguntó Signum.

-Mi razón es simple, Fate no puede pisar una cárcel sin una prueba irrefutable que la condene y...

-Tenemos la prueba.-intervino Hayate.

Hayate miro a Nanoha como si ella tuviera que hacerse responsable de mandar de nuevo a Fate-chan al infierno del que se había escapado, haciendola responsable de lo último que necesitaba, pero por otro lado, no podía dejar impune el ataque de sus padres, ni siquiera por ella.

-Tenemos...-suspiro, dándose fuerza para continuar adelante.-...Tenemos marcas prácticamente iguales a las del dispositivo de la Enforcer Testarossa, eso es una prueba irrefutable.

No supo a quien le había hecho más daño decir aquellas palabras, a ella que aguantaba apretando los puños las ganas de correr a ella y abrazarla o a Fate, que mantenía su cabeza agachada mientras su perro colocaba su hocico en sus piernas en señal de apoyo.

-No, eso no es totalmente irrefutable, de hecho, simplemente es circunstancial.

-Los agentes que investigaron el caso estaban seguros de que...

-¿No fueron ustedes?

Hayate apartó la mirada ante la acusación en forma de pregunta que le había lanzado, no, ellos no podían llevar la investigación, no si era Fate la que estaba involucrada.

-No, se encargo una unidad especial del Bureau.

-¿Porque no investigaron ustedes?

-Porque...no queríamos condenar a Fate.

Esa simple confesión fue lo que hizo que la rubia levantara la cabeza hacia su ex-comandante con la cara marcada por la furia, ¿no quería condenarla? ¿y que fueron aquellas miradas cargadas de rencor que le lanzaron el día que la detuvieron? Y entonces se dio cuenta de su error, podía notarlo en la energía de Nanoha, en la de todos.

Le habían visto los ojos.

_¡Mierda!_

-¿Fate-chan? Tus ojos...

Kaito les tapo la vista de sus ojos colocándose delante de ella, Fate podía sentir su determinación en protegerla y agradeció tenerlos allí con ella ayudandola.

-Es otra de las razones por las que no puede ir de vuelta.

-¿Que otra razón?-preguntó Nanoha.

-Vereis...Fate-chan, es ciega.-susurro Sasuke.

Y de golpe, Fate sintió todas las emociones llenando su cabeza, podía notar shock, pena, angustía y, quizá, la más dolorosa, lastima, la estaban ahogando con todas las emociones, tanto que parecía no poder respirar.

-Sacame de aquí...

-¿Fate?

-Kaito, sacala de aquí, las emociones la están abrumando.

Nanoha vio como el chico la levantaba y se la llevaba lejos de ella de nuevo, no lo podía permitir, no cuando ella era tan frágil, no cuando ella se había perdido tanto de lo que le había pasado en su vida, ¿como le había pasado aquello? ¿porque? Sabia que en prisión la habían atacado, Hayate se lo había dicho, pero eso...eso no había pasado en la cárcel, ellos lo sabrían.

-¡Fate-chan!

Corrió hacía ella chocando contra el cuerpo de Sasuke que la retuvo en su lugar con seriedad y determinación haciendole ver que para ellos eran enemigos, enemigos en lo que a Fate se refería.

-Dejala, necesita descansar.

-Pero no lo entiende, ella...yo...

-Se mejor de lo que crees.

Un pitido los detuvo antes de que empezarán su discusión de lo que era o no mejor para Fate y Sasuke se acercó para atender la llamada.

-Dicen ser Erio Mondial y Caro Lu Rushell, ambos de la sección seis.

Sasuke apuntó su mirada hacía Hayate que permanecía en silencio al lado de Nanoha que todavía estaba intentando calmarse.

-¿Es cierto?

-Si, son dos de mis chicos.

Volvió a girar la mirada a su oficial y permitió el enlace de Erio y Caro a su base, los dos jovenes demasiado ansiosos por ver a su Comandante.

-Comandante Yagami, no se va a creer lo que hemos encontrando.-dijo Caro.

-¿Que pasa?

Erio saco de su bolsillo la cinta de video y los documentos sobre el caso de la familia Takamachi y se los tendió a Hayate que rápidamente los leyó para luego mirar de nuevo a Sasuke.

-No...no puede ser.-susurro.

-¿Que es?-preguntó Vita.

-Es...son...pruebas de la inocencia de Fate.

Todo quedo en silencio en pocos segundos, tan en silencio que Nanoha le pareció estar sola en aquel lugar, porque así era como se sentía, sola, triste, angustiada y, sobretodo, estupida, muy estupida.

-¡Papa!

El grito de Kaito despertó a todos seguido de una gran explosión que les hizo salir de la sala y correr a toda velocidad hacia el lugar de la explosión, sabiendo Sasuke muy bien donde era.

El cuarto de Fate.

Y cuando llego, lo único que pudo identificar fue a su hijo sangrando en el suelo, a Terri, el animal de Fate tirado sobre la mesa como si fuera un saco y el lugar totalmente destruido, porque Fate no estaba en ningún lugar, no había rastro de ella, había desaparecido.


	14. Chapter 13

**Capitulo 13**

Cuando recupero el sentido Fate supo que no estaba en la base con Kaito, podía notarlo en el aire cargado de maldad, en sus sensaciones que le decían que estaba en peligro, pero sobretodo, podía sentirlo a él, a la persona que había hecho tanto daño a Vivio y Nanoha, la que ella llevaba persiguiendo años antes de que todo aquello pasara, la culpable de su estado actual.

Jail Scaglietti la miraba como si fuera juguete preferido, tenía varios planes para ella, pensaba experimentar sus limites y llevarla a un punto sin retorno, pensaba usar sus funciones vitales para terminar de crear a su criatura perfecta, pensaba destruirla como ella había hecho con sus planes dos años atrás...pensaba hacerla sufrir hasta el final.

-Vaya, vaya, Fate, cuanto tiempo, ¿verdad?

Ella se mantenía en silencio, sabía que no debía caer en sus provocaciones, que aquello solo la llevaría a empeorar la situación, pero también sabía que Scaglietti atacaría directamente a su corazón.

-Me entere de tu pequeño problema, siento no haber estado allí para verlo.

No contestó y Scaglietti sonrió enviándole mil escalofríos por su espalda y haciéndola desear acabar rápido con lo que fuera que tenía planeado para ella.

-Supongo que fue duro ver como tus compañeros te daban la espalda, incluso tu apreciada Nanoha y tu pequeña bastarda, Vivio, pero, ¿que podías esperar? No eres más que un objeto creado para reemplazar a otra persona, no podías creer que de verdad te iban a tener en cuenta.

Cerró los ojos, deseando poder taparse los oídos, silenciar a Scaglietti y acallar las voces interiores que le daban la razón ha aquel monstruo, no podía creerlo, no _quería_ creerlo, ella era una persona y no una creación, eso era lo que tenía que creer.

-Seguramente, Alicia, la verdadera persona a partir de la fuiste creada, hubiera sido mucho mejor que tu y seguro que ahora estaría con Nanoha y Vivio como una familia y no odiada por todos, como tu, aceptalo, Fate, solo eres un fallo que pienso...

-Callate...-susurro Fate.

Scaglietti sonrió, sabia que la estaba rompiendo y era justo lo que necesitaba para empezar a trabajar, necesitaba medir la fuerza de su ira en su máximo punto.

-Para tu madre solo fuiste el reemplazo de su hija perdida, para Lindy Harlaow, un reemplazo por la perdida de su marido años atrás y para Nanoha, un reemplazo hasta que encuentre al hombre adecuado para ella.

-¡Callate!

Gritó desesperada, porque una parte oscura de su corazón creía que tenía razón, porque no quería escucharlo y saber la verdad, porque en el fondo sabía que era un reemplazo del que la gente se cansaba y tiraba como si nada.

Entonces sintió una manos agarrándola y algo hacer contacto con su brazo mientras sentía como iba perdiendo sus fuerzas lentamente, como se estaba quedando agotada, como caía sin remedio en el sueño.

-Eso es, Fate, duerme.-susurro Scaglietti.

Y todo fue negro.

* * *

><p>Sasuke no se había sentido tan desesperado desde que su mujer había muerto hacía varios años en un ataque para salvarlo.<p>

Tenía a varios equipos buscando la maldita nave de Scaglietti, la sección seis entera investigando y usando todos sus métodos de rescate para encontrar a Fate y salvarla, sabía que no debía fiarse, no si ellos querían llevársela, pero no le quedaba más remedio que fiarse y confiar en que ellos podrían sacarla de allí con vida.

Mientras tanto él solo observaba a Shamal, una de las doctoras de la sección seis trabajar en su hijo y en Terri con rapidez midiendo la gravedad de sus heridas y procediendo a curarlas con una elegancia y eficacia que Sasuke no había visto nunca.

La doctora salió de la sala caminando hacia él con tranquilidad y una expresión entre alivio y preocupación.

-Comandante Toshiba, su hijo y el perro de Fate se recuperan favorablemente, dentro de un par de horas despertará y podrá entrar a verlos, ¿de acuerdo?

-Gracias a dios.-suspiro Sasuke.

-Parece que no querían acabar con ellos, sus heridas no son lo suficientemente graves.

Sasuke miro a la doctora, ella tenía una expresión preocupada como si supiera de que se trataba todo aquello y no quisiera contárselo, pero maldita sea, Fate era su hija e iba a descubrir que pasaba y hacer pagar a quien se hubiera llevado a su pequeña.

-¿Puede quedarse con ellos?

-Si, claro.

Sin decir ni una palabra más a la doctora, Sasuke se marchó a buscar a la única persona que podía ayudarlo a contestar a todas sus preguntas, Hayate Yagami.

* * *

><p>Furia.<p>

Esa era la única sensación que corría por el cuerpo de Nanoha mientras buscaba la nave de Scaglietti volando a través del cielo del Planeta Administrado Nº 69, ni siquiera Vita, que se había ofrecido ha ayudarla y Subaru que había ido llevada por la culpa podían comprender la rabia que Nanoha sentía en su interior.

Porque en pocas horas había encontrado a Fate, se había enterado de su estado actual, se la habían llevado de nuevo de su lado y... había descubierto la verdad sobre lo que paso la noche del ataque de sus padres.

Y ella era inocente.

_Inocente, Fate T. Harlaow, su Fate-chan, era inocente._

-Nanoha esta oscureciendo, tenemos que volver a la base.-decía Vita.

-No, ni hablar, tenemos que encontrar esa nave.

-Pero Nanoha, por lo que Tia me ha contado la nave puede camuflarse y de noche no creo que la encontremos.

Ella no quería volver, no sin Fate, pero tenían razón en lo que estaban diciendo y por mucho que quisiera ella no podía perder tiempo en buscar a ciegas, tenía que salvarla al precio que fuera, ella tenía que disculparse, tenía que decirle que la quería y que no volvería a alejarse o a dudar de ella.

Por eso solo pedía encontrarla.

-Esta bien, preparaos para salir a primera hora de la mañana.

Podía verlo en la cara de Vita y de Subaru, tampoco querían dejar a Fate a manos de la suerte pero no podían hacer nada más por lo que se dirigieron de nuevo a la base cansadas y sin resultado pero con una promesa en la mente, una que Nanoha llevaba grabada en su corazón.

_Esperame, Fate-chan, te salvaré, te lo prometo._


	15. Chapter 14

**Capitulo 14**

Teanna siempre había sabido que había algo mal en toda aquella historia, no había entendido nada de lo que le habían explicado y las conclusiones siempre habían sido confusas, por eso ella había empezado su investigación particular, porque se lo debía a su maestra Enforcer y a la persona amable que había en Fate.

-Entonces Lanster, ¿crees que fueron hombres de Scaglietti?

-Si, por eso necesito que me ayudes a investigarlos en la base de datos.

Signum asintió sentándose delante del ordenador identificador mientras Teanna la miraba de reojo, sorprendida por sus ganas de ayudarla con la investigación, aunque en el fondo sabía la verdad, Signum nunca lo admitiría, pero Fate era más importante para ella de lo que, incluso, ella misma sabía.

Le pasó varios archivos, en ellos estaban los nombres de todos los agentes que habían participado en el caso Takamachi pero que a Teanna no le sonaban de nada, por lo que Signum los metió en la base de datos de Bureau solo para ver que ninguno de ellos constaba entre los empleados o agentes de la Administración.

-Como suponía...-suspiro Teanna.

-¿Como es posible que se nos pasara esto?-pregunto Signum.

-Signum...

-¿Porque no pude ver todo esto?

Teanna sabía que era mejor no contestar a aquella pregunta que seguramente ya tenía respuesta, en aquel tiempo, la protección de la familia de Nanoha y el continuo acoso a Fate les había tenido muy ocupados, tanto, que Hayate había confiado en lo primero que había venido, siendo como resultado lo que ahora tenían.

-Tenemos que averiguar quienes son.-susurro Signum.

-Signum, creo que debemos hablar con el Comandante y su hijo para ver si ellos pueden saber algo que Fate les haya contado o hubieran visto.

-Eso es, Lanster, creeme, Testarossa estaría muy orgullosa de ti.

-¿Tu crees?-pregunto sorprendida.

-Seguramente te diría, "Gran trabajo, Teanna, gracias por todo el esfuerzo que haces"-recitó la guardiana.

Teanna se sonrojo terriblemente mientras Signum y ella se levantaban de sus asientos y se marchaban en busca de los dos únicos hombres que podrían ayudarlas a resolver todo aquel rompecabezas.

* * *

><p>Era de noche, Kaito lo podía ver a través de las ventanas, donde el viento frío se mezclaba con las hojas sueltas de los arboles cerca de la base, deseando que ellas pudieran llevarlo hasta su hermana, esperando que ella estuviera bien.<p>

Él había fallado, había jurado protegerla con su vida y en un ataque se la habían arrebatado de su lado a un lugar donde él no podía llegar, miro hacía donde Terri se sentaba al lado de Nanoha, como si notara que la persona que estaba a su lado fuera alguien importante para Fate.

_A veces creo que Fate pasa demasiado tiempo con él._

Sonrió levemente y observo la habitación, todas aquellas personas con caras de seriedad y preocupación no hacían nada más que esperar y hacer estrategias sobre donde podía estar Fate y el estado en la que se la podía encontrar.

-Hayate, creemos tener algo.

Vio a una mujer de cabello rosado y seriedad de hierro entrar en el cuarto acompañada por una chica de cabello anaranjado y rostro determinado que, Kaito supuso, debían estar investigando también sobre Fate.

-¿Que es, Signum?

-Los agentes que supuestamente investigaron el incidente en la casa Takamachi no figuran en la base de datos de Bureau, pensamos que todo fue simplemente una táctica para conocer la casa y saber donde atacar.

-¿Me estas diciendo que los investigadores son los atacantes?

-Eso creemos, Comandante Yagami.

Hayate miro a Nanoha que se mantenía en apariencia tranquila acariciando a Terri, aunque Hayate sabía mejor, sabía que Nanoha solo estaba intentando controlar su energía y su ansiedad para no salir de nuevo a rescatar a Fate y cazar a Scaglietti, porque esa era su misión personal...

Cazar a Jail Scaglietti y, esta vez, Hayate ni siquiera iba a pensar en detenerla.

-Esta bien, pero sin fotos no se como vamos a identificarlo.

-Yo...esto, creo que puedo ayudar.

Las dos mujeres se giraron a Kaito que, de repente, se sintió algo intimidado por las fuerzas de la sección seis que se acercaron a él como si fueran dos agentes de policía juzgando a un criminal condenado a muerte.

-¿Y como podrías?

-Yo salve a Fate...-suspiro ante la intensidad de sus miradas.-...en nuestros trajes llevamos un grabador que graba los últimos cinco segundos de cada misión, igual...igual grabó la voz de alguno de nuestros criminales.

-¿Teneis grabador?

-¿Salvaste a Fate?

Kaito miro a su padre en busca de ayuda, una que él ni siquiera podía darle ya que estaba demasiado ocupado intentando contener a las mujeres antes de que se le echaran encima.

-Si, yo la salve cuando salvó a los Takamachi, estaban a punto de matarla cuando aparecí y la traje aquí para que se curaran, fueron ellos los que...-susurro bajamente.

-¿Los que?

-Los que provocaron su ceguera.

La ira de Nanoha a penas y podía contenerse mientras se levantaba lentamente y se acercaba a la cama del joven con una mirada que podía haber congelado al infierno, se paró frente a él y lo agarro por el cuello de la camiseta atrayendolo hacía ella para hablarle directamente a la cara.

-¿Ella salvo a mis padres?

-Si...bueno, eso supuse ya que según ella me contó habían atacado la casa y luego yo vi como ella, en un intento por ayudar había arremetido contra sus seis atacantes y había borrado la memoria de los Takamachi sobre el ataque para que no se torturarán.

Ella se acercó más a su oído, haciendolo temblar de arriba ha abajo y sintió toda la fuerza de aquella mujer en aquel agarre demoledor.

-¿Que tienes con ella?-susurro.

-¿Que?-dijo él.

-Fate-chan, ¿tienes algo con ella?

Oía sus celos, casi podía sentirlos como serpientes agarrándose a él para matarlo y en otra situación la habría engañado, pero sabia apreciar su vida y el peligro demasiado como para arriesgarse.

-Solo es mi hermana, mi padre la adopto y...

-Dales la grabadora.-le cortó Nanoha.

Él la miro, su mirada aparentemente tranquila dejaba ver que si se acercaba con otras intenciones a Fate, ella misma acabaría con él de un solo golpe.

_Su fama como el Demonio Blanco le precede._

-Eh...si...

Kaito le duo la grabadora a Teanna que rápidamente la puso para comprobar si había algún sonido y, efectivamente, había una voz en ella.

_¡Maldita zorra, voy a enseñarte una lección!_

Nanoha y Hayate se congelaron en aquel lugar, reconociendo al instante la voz del mismo hombre que les había pedido que se fueran de la casa para no estropear las pruebas que podría haber el día que habían encontrado las marcas supuestamente de Bardiche.

Les habían engañado y ahora que sabía la verdad, nada iba a parar a Nanoha para su conseguir su vengaza.

_El demonio blanco estaba suelto y en aquel momento, juró que buscaría sangre por todo el dolor que habían causado._


	16. Chapter 15

**Capitulo 15**

Llevaban horas haciendo pruebas en Fate, midiendo sus capacidades, examinando su sangre, llevandola a limites tan dolorosos que Roberson no pensaba que ninguna persona humana pudiera ser capaz de aguantar.

Pero al fin y al cabo, ella no era humana totalmente y él necesitaba esas pruebas para salvar a su mujer de su sueño eterno y volver a ser felices, eso era lo que Scaglietti le había prometido y si para eso aquella rubia tenía que sufrir, entonces que sufriera.

-Roberson, ¿que haces por aquí?-pregunto Scaglietti sacandolo de sus pensamientos.

-Solo venía a ver como iban los progresos, Señor.

Scaglietti sonrió y Roberson sabía que esa sonrisa significaba que todo marchaba según lo previsto y estaba encontrando lo que quería.

-Muy bien, Roberson, Fate se esta resistiendo pero pronto podré acabar mi obra.

_Y salvar a mi esposa._-pensó Roberson.

Miro como Scaglietti se marchaba a su laboratorio con otro tubo de sangre, el cuarto en la hora que llevaba allí y se pregunto si la rubia no estaría exhausta por la perdida de tanta sangre, pero sabía que no debía ir a ver que pasaba, no era su trabajo ni debería importarle.

-Quien...-susurro su voz.

Y en ese momento supo que no podía dar marchar atrás, se movió hacia donde la chica se encontraba y lo que vio le robó el aliento.

Ella estaba atada con cadenas contra una pared, ni siquiera tenia una silla para sentarse y su cuerpo parecía cansado, su cabeza agachada, cubierta por el sudor le dijo que llevaba demasiadas horas allí de pie y sus ojos eran opacos y sin vida.

Y entonces recordó, ella era la joven mujer que había atacado cuando había ido a buscar las marcas genéticas de los Takamachi, ella los salvo y su ceguera era la cicatriz de guerra que él le había dejado a cambio.

Ella tosió y Roberson tuvo la necesidad de llevarle algo de agua para calmar su boca seca, agua que ella bebió como si llevara días sin probarla.

Y solo dios sabía que Scaglietti era capaz de eso y mucho más.

-Gr...aci..as...-susurro.

Roberson solo se apartó de allí y salió a toda velocidad intentando olvidar la cara triste y sin esperanzas de aquella mujer, él tenía que olvidar su cara para que las pesadillas no se lo comieran, porque él no podía preocuparse por ella y aunque no quería tener que condenarla sabía la verdad...

Tenía que sacrificarla para tener de vuelta a su esposa y eso era todo lo que debía importarle.

* * *

><p>Chrono Harlaow había llegado a la Base Numero 15 dos horas antes del amanecer después de escuchar el mensaje que Hayate le había mandado, en el se hablaba de muchas cosas pero la que a él más le importaba era una sola.<p>

Fate Testarossa era inocente.

Su inocencia había quedado demostrada y Chrono podía respirar por primera vez en dos años, él no había estado en el momento en que todo había pasado y en un intento por salvarla, él mismo había tramitado la orden de prisión de Fate no porque quisiera verla en aquel lugar, sino porque la Administración Bureau no planeaba mandarla a prisión.

Planeaba ejecutarla.

Por suerte, él había intervenido, parando el proceso aunque no de la manera que hubiera deseado, pero le daría tiempo, tiempo para salvarla también de aquel destino o eso había pensado él ya que la Administración le había mandado a varias misiones con el fin de no poder ayudar a su hermana en la prisión, misiones que lo habían mantenido lejos de casa durante meses.

Cuando había regresado, se había enterado de lo que su madre había hecho, provocando una brecha entre ellos que todavía los separaba a día de hoy y un brutal enfrentamiento entre él y la sección seis que había acabado con su destitución como Admirante.

Y ahora, después de dos años de sufrimiento, todo salía a la luz.

-Hayate.-murmuro.

-Chrono...¿que haces aquí?-pregunto Yagami algo sorprendida.

-Vengo a ver a mi hermana, por supuesto.-contesto sin ganas él.

Kaito lo miro de reojo al escuchar la palabra hermana y lo reconoció como Chrono Harlaow, el ex-Admirante de la sección seis destituido después de un incidente catalogado como, clasificado y se pregunto que debía estar haciendo con ellos y quien era su hermana.

-Tenemos un problema, Chrono.-susurro la Comandante.

-No me digas...-susurro.

Kaito podía notar ironía y cierta irritación por parte de Chrono, se veía que no estaba a gusto con la sección seis y al momento, sintió simpatía por el joven ya que a él tampoco es que le apetecía mucho tenerlos por allí.

-Si...Fate...Scaglietti se la llevó.

Y entonces comprendió hasta que punto Chrono Harlaow podía ser peligroso cuando, antes de que pudiera parpadear, tenía a Hayate contra la pared sin ni siquiera tocarla, solo usando su magia para atacarla mientras que un fuerte circulo de magia lo rodeaba haciendole comprender a Kaito de repente, la relación entre Chrono, Fate y la hermana que él estaba buscando.

_Enforcer Fate T. Harlaow, ahora Fate Testarossa._

_¡Es la hermana de Chrono Harlaow!_

-¿Que has dicho?-susurro.

-Chrono...sueltame...-pedía Hayate.

Pero él solo intensificó su agarre lo que le hizo a Kaito temer por la vida de la Comandante de la sección seis, aunque no se movió para detenerlo pues le pareció que estaba recibiendo un pequeño castigo por su error.

-¡Chrono!

La voz de Nanoha hizo que el joven ex-Admirante la mirara y soltara a Hayate, la mirada del joven todavía estaba cargada de rabia y frialdad ahora en dirección a Nanoha.

-¿Que haces _tu _aquí?-pregunto él.

-Estoy aquí para salvar a Fate-chan, Chrono.-susurro ella.

Kaito solo vio como la mirada de Chrono se endurecía un poco más.

-Como te atreves a respirar su mismo aire si ni siquiera la quisiste lo suficiente para creer y pelear por ella.-susurro.

-Eso no es verdad, en aquel tiempo yo...

-Tu nada, Nanoha, una vez salve a mi hermana me asegurare de que ninguno de vosotros pueda volver a hacerle daño.

Entonces Kaito vio el poder de Nanoha encenderse, sus ojos cubiertos de lágrimas y rabia cubriendo su cara, le había dolido aquella información y estaba dispuesta a reclamar su puesto al lado de Fate costara lo que costara, incluso si debía pasar por encima de Chrono.

-No vas a apartarla de mi lado, no lo permitiré.

-Haberlo pensado antes de destruirla.

Y fue entonces cuando Kaito supo que aquello no era más que el preludio a una batalla por el derecho de caminar al lado de Fate.


	17. Chapter 16

**Capitulo 16**

Sasuke nunca se habría imaginado lo que estaba viendo en aquel momento, aún lado, se encontraba Chrono Harlaow y en el otro, Nanoha Takamachi en lo que parecía ser una batalla épica sacada de una película de ciencia ficción.

-¡Blaze Canon!-gritó Chrono.

-¡Binding Shield!

La barrera de Nanoha la protegió del potente ataque de Crhono que no parecía querer detenerse en su intento de hacerle daño, aunque realmente no podía culparlo, en su lugar ella habría hecho cosas mucho peores.

Pero eso no le daría ventaja en su combate, no si arreglar las cosas con Fate estaba en juego.

-¡Axel Shooter!-respondió Nanoha.

Chrono respiró y giro Durandal suavemente con la única intención de contener el ataque, no quería herirla demasiado pero realmente necesitaba descargar todo aquel dolor.

-Circle Protection.-susurro.

El ataque de Nanoha pasó por su lado casi destrozando su barrera en el proceso pero por suerte, aguanto lo suficiente y Chrono lo tomo como una oportunidad.

Struggle Bind.-dijo poco después.

Nanoha sintió sus manos y pies quedar atrapados y a merced de Chrono quien la miraba una sonrisa en sus labios.

-Has perdido, Nanoha.- _No volverás a ver a Fate nunca más._

Entonces Nanoha lo sintió, el famoso poder que todo el mundo temía de ella, el único que solo su deseo de volver a estar con Fate podía despertar, _El Demonio Blanco_ estaba despierto.

-No, ella...tengo que disculparme.-susurro.

Chrono pareció sorprenderse e incluso desde la distancia entre ellos y Sasuke el Comandante podía notar como el joven aflojaba su ataque hasta el punto de que Nanoha pudo romperlo con gran facilidad.

-Tengo que decirle muchas cosas.-dijo agarrando Raising Heart.

El dispositivo brillo mientras Nanoha lo coloco apuntando a Chrono y la energía empezó a envolverse a su alrededor.

-La quiero...la quiero mucho.-susurro finalmente.

-Nanoha...-susurro Chrono.

-¡Starlight Breaker!-grito Nanoha.

La inmensa cantidad de energía salió del dispositivo de Nanoha impactando directamente sobre el lugar donde había estado Chrono, dejando nada cuando el humo se disipo.

-¿Chrono?-preguntó Nanoha.

Entonces una manos la abrazaron por detrás, con la ropa chamuscada y la respiración agitada Chrono sonrió mientras se dejaba caer sobre la espalda de Nanoha.

-Ahora se que puedo confiar en ti, Nanoha.-susurro.

Ella se dio la vuelta y lo abrazó mientras él quedaba inconsciente por su ataque, su cara reflejaba la paz que, seguramente no había tenido en años, una paz que ella volvería a sentir cuando encontrara a Fate-chan.

-¡Señor, Comandante!-grito uno de los soldados de Sasuke.

Sasuke lo miro llegar hasta él y entregarle un documento con coordenadas que él al principio no supo entender, no hasta que las vio más de cerca y supo que eran las coordenadas de las Cuevas de Maritach.

-Nuestros informantes dicen que Scaglietti esta allí.

_Scaglietti, Fate..._

Antes de poder mirar hacia Nanoha ella ya estaba a su lado quitandole el documento de las manos y grabando las coordenadas en su mente, luego miro a Subaru y Vita y salió del cuarto sin dar una sola explicación más, pero Sasuke sabía mejor.

Iba a buscar a Fate y nadie, ni siquiera Scaglietti, estaría a salvo cuando lo encontrara.

Todo lo que él podía hacer, era volver a vivir sus tiempos de soldado y, junto con su unidad, ayudarlas a salvar a su hija.

_No volvere a esconderme, Shia._

* * *

><p>-Roberson, ¿Que esta pasando?-pregunto Scaglietti.<p>

El oficial miro a Scaglietti con una mezcla de inseguridad y miedo provocado por lo que acababa de descubrir, algo que molestaría al científico.

-Parece que...nos han descubierto...señor.-susurro.

Espero a escuchar sus gritos y quizá algún que otro golpe pero después de un par de minutos no escucho nada más que el silencio y contrariado por su reacción, se atrevió a mirarlo solo para verlo allí sentado con cara pensativa.

-¿Son de la Base donde cogimos a Fate?-preguntó.

-Si, señor.

Entonces lo vio sonreír y algo dentro de él se lleno de miedo, Scaglietti se veía preparado para hacer algo doloroso y dañino y realmente no se sentía bien para ayudarlo.

-Ve a donde tenemos a la Señorita Testarossa colocala delante de la nave, en un punto donde todo el mundo la vea y observe lo que he hecho con ella.

_Monstruo._

-S...si, señor.-contesto.

-Y...Roberson.

-¿Si?

-Si me traicionas, parare el proceso de salvación de tu mujer y ella...morirá.

Roberson se tensó al escuchar aquellas palabras porque sabía muy bien que era capaz de cumplirlas y, aunque no quería hacerle aquello a Fate, sabía que no tenía alternativa, no podía hacer otra cosa.

-Lo hare...señor.-escupió.

Ante la mirada complacida de Scaglietti, Roberson se marchó a buscar a Fate con el corazón pesado y la conciencia golpeandole el cerebro porque sabia que estaba haciendo algo horroroso a cambio de una vida y aunque esa vida fuera todo para él, no podía quitarse el dolor de tener que sacrificar a la pobre mujer de ojos vacíos que él mismo había condenado años atrás.


	18. Chapter 17

**Capitulo 17**

Fate sabía que alguien estaba en la sala con ella, podía sentirlo en el aire y en la tensión que percibía de aquella persona, estaba nerviosa y probablemente tenía miedo pero no quería admitirlo delante de ella, también podía notar otra cosa y era que...

No quería hacerle daño.

-Vamos, tenemos que irnos.-le dijo la voz.

Ella no hizo caso, se quedo justo allí sin moverse ni decir nada notando como la tensión solo aumentaba y el tiempo parecía pasar demasiado despacio, podía notar que algo no iba bien e incluso podía casi visualizar en su mente a Scaglietti jugando con ella mientras terminaba sus experimentos.

-He dicho, vamos.

-Donde me llevas.-susurro.

Roberson sabía que no debía contestar, que solo debía dejarla a plena vista y marcharse a ver a su mujer, pero no podía, no podía dejarla en aquel estado, no cuando ni siquiera podía caminar.

-Vamos a la cubierta de la nave.-le dijo.

-¿Scaglietti?-preguntó.

-No preguntes más, no puedo contarte.

Fate sabía que no debía apretar demasiado, pero también sabía que no volvería a tener una oportunidad como aquella para escapar de aquel lugar y destruir lo que Scaglietti estuviera creando.

-Él...¿que esta haciendo conmigo?

La culpa lo lleno al comprender que ella no veía lo que le estaban haciendo ni porque la usaban y que él era el único culpable de ello, él y Scaglietti.

-Esta trabajando en tus capacidades, tu genética puede salvar vidas.-_como la de mi esposa,_ pensó.

-¿En serio?-pregunto.

-Si.

Porque él lo creía así, detrás de todas las pruebas para crear a su ser perfecto, él creía que Scaglietti estaba trabajando en una cura, tenía que creerlo para seguir con la esperanza, al fin y al cabo era lo último que se perdía, ¿verdad?

-No te creo, no viniendo de él.-dijo ella de repente.

-Scaglietti...

-Es un monstruo.

Y eso le hizo detenerse, porque era verdad, él no estaba seguro de si podía confiar en salvar a su mujer confiando en Scaglietti, tampoco sabía si sacrificar a Fate iba a ser bueno o malo para él, no sabía nada de nada y eso, era lo que más le asustaba de verdad.

-Lo se.-susurro.

-Entonces, ¿porque le ayudas?

Fate no podía entenderlo, era algo más allá de él, por su culpa su mujer había muerto en un tiroteo, por ser un pésimo policía y peor marido ella había estado envuelta en una red que le había costado la vida.

-Porque es mi única esperanza.-susurro.

* * *

><p><strong>Flashback<strong>

_-Roberson, lo siento._

_El médico, amigo suyo desde que eran niños acababa de darle la peor noticia de su vida, su mujer, su bella esposa, Isabelle, había sido tiroteada en su casa después de que los traficantes de drogas con los que tenía un acuerdo fueran hasta él en busca de venganza por una redada de la que él ni siquiera había estado enterado._

_-No..._

_-No hemos podido hacer nada, Rober._

_-No...¡No!_

_Corrió de allí, tenia que salir, Isabelle estaba muerta y nada podía cambiarlo y él era el culpable, él único culpable de todo, ¡él tenía que estar muerto!_

_-¡Porque!-grito._

_Ella le había advertido que no jugara con aquello, que se quemaría y al final...al final había ardido en el mismo infierno._

_-¿Roberson Richards?-preguntó una voz._

_No quería hablar, ni consuelo, no se lo merecía, por eso no contesto al hombre que se le acerco y le puso una mano en el hombro en tono conciliador._

_-Dejeme solo...-susurro._

_-Siento mucho lo que le ha pasado a su esposa._

_-¿Quien es usted?_

_El hombre, que tenía aspecto de médico miro a Roberson con una pequeña sonrisa antes de enseñarle su placa identificativa._

_-Mi nombre es Saggiari, soy científico y puedo ayudar a su esposa a recuperarse._

_-¿Como?_

_Roberson se levantó, en parte enfadado con aquel hombre por jugar con sus emociones y, en parte emocionado solo con la esperanza._

_-Trabajo en la regeneración y la obtención de células a partir de células dañadas, también he creado personas artificiales, creaciones hechas a partir de otros humanos, y, creame, puedo ayudarle._

_**Fin Flashback**_

* * *

><p>Y a partir de aquel entonces, Roberson había estado al lado de Saggiari en todo momento, incluso cuando había descubierto quien era realmente y todo el daño que había causado, había seguido ahí, junto a él, por su Isabelle.<p>

-Te entiendo, Roberson, pero él no se merece tu lealtad, no la ayudara y lo sabes.-susurro Fate.

-Tiene que ayudarla...lo prometió.

Pero Fate sabía la verdad, conocía el hecho de que Roberson temía que Scaglietti no cumpliría su promesa y eso podría destrozar lo bueno que quedaba en él.

-Rober...

-Basta de charla, vamos.

Subió a la cubierta, donde el sol comenzaba a bajar sobre ellos y el aire le acariciaba las mejillas, helando todo su cuerpo.

Y entonces lo supo, aquello era el final.


	19. Chapter 18

**Capitulo 18**

El cielo siempre la había acompañado en sus aventuras, estuviera triste o feliz el cielo siempre había sido su consuelo, nunca pensó que el cielo solo de daba la paz que necesitaba porque ella estaba a su lado, ELLA era la única cosa que podía calmar su furia.

Fate-chan.

_Fate-chan_

Podía notar la preocupación de Subaru y la inquietud de Vita, podía notar a Hayate siguiendola muy de cerca con el resto del equipo y, maldita sea, podía notar a Sasuke, Kaito, incluso a Terri, moverse con sus unidades de tierra al punto de rescate, pero ella tenía su propia misión y no solo era encontrar a Fate-chan y llevarla a casa.

Iba ha acabar con Scaglietti, costara lo que costara, primero había ido a por su hija, luego a por sus padres y ahora a por Fate-chan, parecía estar probando el dominio de Nanoha sobre su poder y esta vez iba a probar la totalidad de ello, porque esta vez no iba a reprimirse.

Si quería al demonio blanco, era justo lo que iba a tener.

Entró en la zona cero, como Hayate lo había llamado sintiendo enseguida los trazos de energía mágica de Fate, tan débiles que Nanoha temió que la rubia no siguiera con vida para cuando la encontraran, pero también sabía que Scaglietti no lo dejaría ir tan fácil, si quería hacerles sufrir, lo conseguiría.

-Nanoha, la base de Scaglietti esta a 500 metros.-le dijo Sasuke desde el comunicador.

-Esta bien, dime que hacer.-contesto ella.

-Primero encuentra un perímetro seguro, luego coloca a Subaru y Vita para que puedan asistirte rápidamente y a Hayate, Signum, Teana, Caro y Erio en los alrededores para que acaben con las posibles amenazas que puedan surgir.

Nanoha imaginó a Sasuke delante la pantalla, visionando y planeando la estrategia para salvar a la Enforcer y le alivió saber que, por lo menos, si no había estado con ella, Fate-chan había estado en buenas manos.

-¿Y vosotros?-preguntó.

-Kaito, yo y Chrono iremos contigo, el resto de mi equipo se quedarán, parte para asistir a Hayate y su equipo y parte para cuidar de Shamal y Zafira mientras ellos trabajan en las bajas que podamos tener o en el caso que haya que tratar a Fate de urgencia.

-Esta bien.

Apagó el comunicador después de dar la señal a sus compañeros y miro al frente mientras un pequeño temblor la recorría y se preparaba para llevar a cabo la misión más importante de su vida, la que posiblemente marcara todo su futuro.

* * *

><p>Fate no dijo nada mientras Roberson la ataba de pies y manos contra un bidón, según le había contado él, Scaglietti la quería como reclamo para atraer a la sección 6 y a Sasuke y Kaito.<p>

-Siento no tener otra solución.-susurro Roberson.

Y ella supo que lo sentía de verdad, debía querer demasiado a su esposa si estaba dispuesto a sacrificar a otra persona con tal de tener una posibilidad de salvarla y ella lo podía entender porque si se tratara de Nanoha, ella seguramente habría hecho lo mismo...

Era egoísta en cuanto a su compañera se trataba.

-Te entiendo.-dijo ella demasiado tranquilamente.

Roberson la miraba desde cerca, viendo sus ojos borgoña vacíos como si fueran su fuente de paz, lo único que le podía calmar o mandar al infierno al mismo tiempo y supo que tenía que contarselo, no podía dejarla ir sin que supiera que él era culpable de más cosas de las que ella pensaba.

-Fate, antes de despedirnos tengo que decirte que...

-Roberson, dejanos solos.

Los dos saltarón ante la voz de Scaglietti, fría, distante, como si le molestara el hecho de que ellos estuvieran hablando como amigos más que como fieros enemigos, como si pudieran destrozar sus planes de nuevo.

-Pero, señor yo...

-¡Largate!-gritó Scaglietti.

Roberson se marchó de allí a toda velocidad sin decir nada más mientras sentía la mirada de Scaglietti sobre ella, observándola con súbito interés.

-Sabes, Fate, has sido de gran ayuda, tanto tu como Roberson...-dijo de repente.

Ella se mantuvo callada mientras escuchaba sus pasos cada vez más cerca de ella y sentía como agarraba su barbilla con fuerza y le lamía una mejilla, provocando su repulsión.

-Te preguntarás porque hecho todo esto y creo, que antes de irte, te debo el honor de saber que has contribuido a mi creación perfecta.

Tembló solo de pensarlo, la última cosa que él había creado había sido los número que casi los habían destruido tiempo atrás.

-De que hablas.-preguntó ella entonces.

-No te lo vas a creer.-rió él.-...Vivio, tu, Los Takamachi y la mujer de Roberson me habéis ayudado, con vuestro ADN y el cuerpo de la mujer de Roberson, por fin tengo a mi arma perfecta.

-Mentiste a Roberson...-susurro ella.

-No, la salve, solo que antes de dejarla descansar en paz, me asegurare de usarla muy bien.-dijo él.

Fate estuvo a punto de preguntarle de que se trataba cuando escucho varios ruidos que parecían explosiones y otro mucho más ruidoso viniendo de dentro de la nave.

-Ya esta aquí, mi creación y tu querida Nanoha.

Y entonces lo sintió, el enorme poder procedente de la creación de Scaglietti, su fuerza casi la hizo débil mientras caminaba hacia ellos, parecía absorberlo todo, hasta que Fate notó otra energía no viniendo de muy lejos, una que reconocería hasta en el mismísimo infierno.

_Nanoha._

Nanoha estaba allí, intentando salvarla y eso hizo que todas sus barreras se rompieran, ella estaba allí para salvarla, ¿significaría que ya creía en ella o que era su misión llevarla ante TSBA? No lo sabía, lo único que deseaba en aquel momento tocarla, aunque fuera un roce, aunque fuera el último.

Notó a la creación de Scaglietti colocar sus manos alrededor de ella y de repente sintió como toda su energía se quedaba en nada, ella se la estaba quitando y con ellos, se llevaba su vida y la oportunidad de sentir a Nanoha una vez más.

-Di adios, Testarossa.

-Nanoha...

Entonces lo escucho, no muy lejos, un grito que llegó hasta su corazón cansado antes de que todo se fundiera a negro.

-¡Fate-chan!


	20. Chapter 19 Parte 1

**Capitulo 19 Parte 1**

No, no, no...¡No!

-Destruyela, Isabelle.-susurro Scaglietti.

Isabelle sonrió antes de dejar ver sus garras a Nanoha, que seguía todo aquello a cámara lenta intentando por todos los medios llegar hasta Fate antes de que fuera demasiado tarde.

-Di adios a tu adorada Enforcer, Demonio Blanco.-susurro Isabelle.

-¡No! ¡Fate-chan!-grito Nanoha.

Pero fue demasiado tarde, las garras de Isabelle se incrustaron en el lado derecho de Fate, haciendo que esta abriera los ojos en señal de dolor antes de que la dejarán ir y solo sintiera el frío suelo en su cuerpo.

-Ahora, Isabelle...

-¿Isabelle?

Ella se giro ante el sonido de su nombre, solo para ver a Roberson allí, delante de ella, completamente quieto mientras la veía en su forma monstruosa, en lo que la habían convertido.

-Rober...

-Cariño, ¿que...?

Él se acerco a ella, solo le quedaban unos pasos, hasta que vio el cuerpo de la mujer de ojos vacios que había empatizado con él, Fate, ella estaba como dormida y su mujer, ella...

-¿Que has hecho, Isabelle?-preguntó lleno de miedo.

-Yo...-susurro ella.

Scaglietti solo miraba sonriente un poco más lejos de él y, por fin, Roberson entendió todo lo que estaba pasando, la verdad de su ayuda en aquel plan, él y Scaglietti era los únicos responsables de todo aquel desastres, ellos habían matado a esa joven.

-Dios mio...-susurro horrorizado.

* * *

><p>Nanoha olvido todo cuando por fin llego al lado de Fate, el cuerpo de la rubia estaba cubierto de sangre y ella no podía hacer nada más que sostenerla y presionar su herida en un intento por salvar su vida, porque no la podía perder de nuevo.<p>

No podía.

_No lo haría._

-Na...noha.-susurro la rubia.

-Estoy aquí, Fate-chan.-mustió ella.

La rubia sonrió mientras se dejaba sostener, había añorado estar entre los brazos de Nanoha y ahora por fin podía volver a disfrutar de ellos, aunque fuera por una última vez.

-Fate-chan, aguanta, tenemos mucho de que hablar.-susurro Nanoha en su pelo.

-Vence a Scaglietti y cura...a Isabelle, Nanoha...-decía Fate.

-Lo haré, te lo prometo, pero también te salvaré a ti y hablaremos, mucho y te pediré perdón como te mereces...-lloraba.

Nanoha lloraba mientras abrazaba a Fate, sabía que estaba muy mal, sabía que había posibilidades de que no saliera de aquello con vida, pero ella no se rendiría, no dejaría que se la llevarán de su lado y juró que haría lo que no había hecho la primera vez, la protegería.

-Quiero verte, Na...noha...-susurro.

-Tocame.-le dijo.

Levantó su mano con ayuda de Nanoha y toco su cara sonriendo al ver que era justo como ella recordaba, perfecta, hasta que notó algo mojado en sus mejillas, algo que ella odiaba ver en Nanoha, lágrimas, Nanoha esta llorando por ella.

-No...llores.-susurro sintiendo como sus energías flaqueaban.

-Te amo, Fate-chan, juro que lo hago.-le dijo ella.

Y Fate Testarossa sonrió, porque en el último momento, había conseguido recuperar lo más importante para ella, el amor de Nanoha.

-Yo...

-Oh, que conmovedor.

Scaglietti las miraba entre sonrisa y Fate notó levemente la rabia bullir dentro de Nanoha, una rabia que ella conocía demasiado bien, la rabia del Demonio Blanco.

Ella iba a destruir a Scaglietti.

Quiso retenerla a su lado, quiso decirle que no se arriesgará demasiado, que tenía a Vivio y debía pensar en su bien, pero sabía demasiado bien que nada cambiaría la idea de Nanoha, ella estaba decidida y solo le quedaba darle toda su energía para ayudarla, energía que le entrego en forma de Bardiche.

-Usalo...-susurro por última vez.

Y, sintiendo como sus últimas energías se desvanecían, rezo para que Nanoha pudiera vencer de una vez y para siempre a Scaglietti.

* * *

><p>Kaito había leído y escuchado historias sobre El Demonio Blanco del Bureau, sabía que era peligroso, sabía que era mortal, pero nada de eso se pudo comparar al momento en el que vio a Nanoha Takamachi convocar toda su fuerza cargada de rabia y desesperación.<p>

-¿Que pasa Nanoha?¿Tu hermosa Fate-chan ya no respira?-preguntó Scaglietti.

Tanto él como su padre se miraron antes de correr hacia donde el cuerpo de Fate se mantenía en silencio, quieto, sin vida y, por primera vez en su vida, Kaito sintió la necesidad de matar a Scaglietti y a la criatura que había creado.

_Fate, Fate..._

-¡Voy a aniquilarte por quitármela!-grito Nanoha fuera de si.

Se lanzó contra él con todas sus fuerzas, en una mano, Raising Heart, el dispositivo de Nanoha que brillaba con rabia y en el otro, para sorpresa de él, lucía a Bardiche brillante y preparado para plantar cara mientras se median a Jail Scaglietti.

-Rober...soy un monstruo.

Kaito la vio entonces, la mujer que había atacado a Fate, la que ahora estaba en brazos de uno de los soldados de Scaglietti, la mujer que pagaría el precio de quitar una vida tan querida como la de Fate.

-¡Morirás!-gritó el joven.

Y se lanzó a por la pareja en un acto de rabia.


	21. Chapter 19 Parte 2

**Capitulo 19 Parte 2**

Roberson no tuvo prácticamente tiempo de apartar a su mujer de su lado antes de que un puñetazo dirijido a ella acabara en su estomago mandolo lejos de ella.

-¡Rober!

-Isa...belle...

Kaito lo miro enfurecido mientras se dirija hacia ella, las lágrimas cubrían su rostro y su fuerza, parecía venir de la rabia que sentía por la perdida de su hermana.

Había sido como perder a su madre otra vez, su corazón se había roto y sentía que el mundo ya no tenía sentido.

-Te mataré.-susurro Kaito.

Isabelle parecía entender, pues no se movía, solo se mantenía alli, esperando el ataque final que sabía que merecía, había sido corto el tiempo que había vuelto a la vida, pero también sabía que el daño hecho era irreparable.

-Detente...por favor.-escucho a Roberson.

Kaito se detuvo al ver al hombre que estaba en el suelo acercarse a su mujer en un intento por protegerla, al monstruo que había matado a su hermana, que le había quitado a una persona hermosa como ella.

-Ella...

-Lo..se, se lo que ha hecho, pero por favor...no te la lleves.

-Ha matado a mi hermana.

-Entonces...matame a mi, pero no a ella...por favor.

Y, de repente, Kaito entendió el sacrificio de su madre por su padre, el sacrificio de Fate por Nanoha y la furia de Nanoha por lo que le había pasado a Fate, todo aquello se resumía en una sola palabra.

Amor.

Entonces se dio cuenta que él no podía hacerlo, no podía destruir a aquella mujer por mucho daño que hubiera hecho porque no podía convertirse en algo como Scaglietti, lleno de odio hacia otros seres, porque le rendiría honor a su apellido y a la memoria de su madre y de Fate.

Porque él no se convertiría en un asesino.

* * *

><p>Sasuke logró, junto con Hayate, llegar al cuerpo de Fate y se arrodilló delante de ella sintiendo un dolor demasiado agudo y familiar en su pecho, la historia se repetía otra vez delante de él sin que pudiera hacer nada.<p>

_Shia..._

-Fate-chan...-susurraba Hayate entre lágrimas.

Podía sentirlo, toda la unidad seis estaba luchando con rabia, con dolor, una unidad que él había sentido cuando luchaba junto a su escuadrón y su mujer en aquellas misiones de hace tantos años, todos, desde la pequeña Vita, que desmostraba su rabia golpeando a los drones sin compasión, pasando por las lágrimas de Signum y Shamal, los aullidos lastimosos de Zafira, los gritos cargados de furia de Teanna y la sed de venganza de Subaru y terminando con la desesperación de Erio y Caro.

Pero lo que más le impacto, fue no sentir nada de Nanoha, porque no le llegaba nada, era como si solo fuera una cascara vacía, sin emociones, sin vida, ¿la habría perdido con Fate?

-Nanoha ha perdido el deseo de seguir adelante.-susurro entonces Hayate.

-¿Como?-pregunto Sasuke.

-Ella...ella se culpa de todo y su amor por Fate es tan...tan grande que si una de las dos...la otra no puede seguir.-dijo finalmente.

Sasuke miro el cuerpo de su hija de nuevo, rezando para tener una última vista de ella con sus hermosos ojos vacíos mirándolo, contándole cualquier cosa, la abrazo esperando que pudiera contestarle al abrazo, deseando que pudiera y entonces lo sintió, muy débil, casi inexistente, una última suplica de Fate.

_Papa..._

_¡Fate! Lucha, Fate, por favor._

_No dejes que Nanoha se destruya, papa, no dejes que abandone a Vivio, prometelo._

_¡Vuelve! Vuelve y ella estará bien._

La vio sonreir antes de que la conexión se cortara del todo y ya no sintiera nada en ella, no quedaba nada y él solo pudo rezar.

_Cuidala tu ahora, Shia..._

* * *

><p>Ni siquiera Jail Scaglietti podía haber previsto aquello que estaba pasando, el miedo se hacía eco dentro de él mientras observaba a Nanoha empuñar Raising Heart y Bardiche, uno en cada mano y su cara una creciente mascara de odio.<p>

_Voy a morir._

Estaba asustado, más de lo que quería admitir, pero no dejaría que lo viera, pues su último desenlace estaba por aparecer, uno que se aseguraría, Nanoha no olvidara nunca.

-Atacaste a mi hija...-susurro ella.

-Si, gracias a las células que había guardado de ella reconstruí parte de Isabelle.-dijo él.

-Atacaste a mi famila...-continuó.

-Y con eso conseguí tus características genéticas.-contestó él nervioso.

-Y ahora...ahora me quitaste a mi Fate-chan.-susurro por fin.

-Con ella le di fuerza a Isabelle y mucho más...

Nanoha abrió los ojos, ahora sin vida, cargados de odio y junto sus dos armas en un solo punto, haciendo a Scaglietti sonreir.

_Eso es, Demonio Blanco, atacame con las dos armas._

-¡Thunder Breaker!-grito.

La energía salió desbordada hacía Scaglietti que sonrió mientras conseguía detener la gran bola de energía con una de sus manos metálicas.

-¡Gracias, Takamachi Nanoha!-grito.

Entonces Nanoha vio su error, un gran espacio se había abierto en el cielo, producto seguramente de la unión de su Raising Heart y Bardiche, un espacio que Scaglietti parecía conocer muy bien, demasiado bien.

-¡Por fin, Al-Hazard!-grito lleno de alegría mientras la bola de energía de Nanoha lo empujaba.

Scaglietti sonrió mientras hacía lo impensable, en medio del todo el caos, agarro una de las piernas de Fate con un látigo, apartándola de repente de Hayate y Sasuke y miro a Nanoha mientras la bola lo empujaba hacía aquel lugar desconocido.

-Ni siquiera tendrás su cuerpo para despedirte...-le dijo.

Y el espacio que había llamado Al-Hazard lo engulló cerrándose rápidamente después y dejando a todos los que allí había quietos en sus lugares y con una confusión que nadie podía hacer desaparecer mientras el silencio se abría paso en ellos.

Un silencio que solo una persona pudo romper.

-¡FATE-CHAN!


	22. Chapter 20

**Capitulo 20: Epílogo**

_**Dos Semanas después, Mid-Childa, Base de la Sección Seis**_

Hayate todavía no entendía muchas cosas de las que habían pasado durante aquel periodo de tiempo, dos años habían pasado para poder reclamar la inocencia de Fate-chan y ahora la habían perdido en una ciudad que ni siquiera sabía por donde buscar.

Todo había cambiado desde aquel día, recordaba demasiado bien la vuelta a casa, donde nadie se había atrevido a hablar, ni siquiera a llorar para no aceptar finalmente lo que había pasado.

Recordaba demasiado el momento en que Nanoha le había contado a Vivio la verdad, el momento en que ella misma se lo había contado a Chrono y más tarde, como él mismo se había hecho cargo de contarselo a Lindy Harlaow.

_**Flashback**_

_Nanoha no estaba en estado de nada y menos de llegar a casa sola por lo que Hayate había decidido ir con ella y dejarla sana y salva en casa._

_-¡Mama!_

_Escucho a Vivio correr desde la cocina y sintió el dolor todavía fresco en su corazón, la pequeña no sabía nada de nada y cuando lo supiera..._

_-¿Mama? Oye, mama, ¿que pasa?-dijo Vivio preocupada._

_Nanoha solo se agacho de rodillas en el suelo y la abrazo, apretando a la pequeña contra su pecho, intentando borrar algo de su dolor, un dolor que sabía, no desaparecería nunca._

_-Tenemos que hablar, cariño._

_Acompaño a las dos al salón donde Nanoha se sentó frente a la pequeña y comenzó a contarle todo lo que había pasado, la niña se mantenía en silencio aunque las lágrimas caían de su rostro._

_-¿Fate-mama es inocente?_

_-Si, cariño.-susurro Nanoha._

_-Entonces...entonces puede volver a casa, ¿verdad?_

_Hayate juró ver sombras en los ojos de Nanoha, solo un segundo de debilidad ante lo que estaba a punto de contar._

_-No, cariño, Fate-mama...Fate-mama ya no esta aquí._

_Vivio pareció entender ya que se levantó silenciosamente y se marcho a su cuarto mientras Nanoha se quedaba allí, como detenida en el tiempo y Hayate miraba a lo lejos como espectadora de aquella trágica escena cargada de silencio._

_Silencio que solo rompieron los sollozos de la pequeña niña._

_**Fin Flashback**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Flashback<strong>_

_Sabía que Chrono jamás perdonaría aquello, él iba a odiarlos a todos por lo que estaba a punto de contar, pero cuando llegó a su casa, lejos de todo el mundo, donde solo él miraba hacia el cielo, supo que él ya lo sabía._

_-Ella ya no esta.-susurro él._

_Hayate asintió sabiendo que él no vería su confirmación y Chrono continuó mirando al cielo sin ni siquiera hacerle caso._

_-Chrono, yo..._

_-No importa, ya no importa nada.-dijo él._

_Y por primera vez, Hayate no pudo estar más de acuerdo._

_**Fin Flashback**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Flashback<strong>_

_Él no quería que Hayate lo acompañara a ver a su madre o, mejor dicho, él no quería ir a ver a su madre, pero se sentía con la responsabilidad de decírselo, pues al final, era su hija tanto como él._

_-¿Chrono?_

_Su madre sonrió, seguramente pensando que su hijo había entrado en razón y por fin podría ser todo normal otra vez, pero Hayate y Chrono sabían mejor, porque ya no habría nada normal en su mundo._

_-Madre, Fate ha muerto._

_Lindy no se movió, su cuerpo rigido y sus conteniendo la emoción era realmente todo lo que Chrono necesitaba para saber que su madre todavía quería a Fate y le dolía en el alma aquella verdad._

_-Estaba destinado a pasar...-intento convencerse Lindy._

_Entonces Chrono miro a Hayate, sabiendo que lo que iba a decir solo lo creería de ella y rompiendo su alma al tener que decir la verdad escondida de todo aquello._

_-Lindy, Fate era inocente, ha quedado totalmente demostrado._

_Lindy la miro entonces, sorpresa marcada en su cara y entonces cayó de rodillas, como si el peso fuera demasiado, el dolor fuera insoportable._

_La culpa la estuviera ahogando._

_Y lloró, Lindy Harlaow lloró en el hombro que su hijo le había prestado mientras la abrazaba en su caída, porque al final eran una familia, una familia que volvía estar unida por Fate._

_Y que a partir de ahora, siempre estaría unida por ella._

_**Fin Flashback**_

* * *

><p>Miró por la ventana para ver a Nanoha allí, como siempre, detenida en la estatua que se había hecho en su memoria, su majestuosa figura con su uniforme de lucha y su siempre Bardiche Assault en sus manos, con la inscripción que rezaba a sus pies.<p>

"_Luchó hasta el final por lo correcto, vivió para proteger a los que amaba y murió por un futuro mejor, siempre te recordaremos, Enforcer Fate T. Harlaow._

_Siempre te amare, Fate-chan."_

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Antes de nada, muchisimas gracias por haber leído Mahou Shoujo Lirical Nanoha: Shadows y haber comentado en cada uno de los capitulos, realmente lo aprecio mucho.

Y ahora, antes de que ha alguien se le ocurra matarme os dire que aquí no voy a dejar las cosas (despues de todo lo que han pasado Fate-chan y los demás, no puedo dejarlo así) así que, estad atentos porque dentro de muy poco, podreis leer.

_Mahou Shoujo Lirical Nanoha: Traveling Memories_

Donde habrá más tramas, libros que se cerrarán y otros que solo comenzarán a abrirse, nuevos caminos y muchas sorpresas.

Espero que os haya gustado esta historia y deseo que os guste la nueva que comienza dentro de poco, sin más me despido hasta la proxima actualización (dentro de poco, lo prometo)

Un abrazo,

infamous21


End file.
